The Dream of Dreams
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: Quinn's back at Yale after attending Mr. Schue's non-wedding, but no matter what she does, she can't seem to shake her memorable night with a certain sexy Latina.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters. I'm just a fan looking to explore.)

**_Ok, so I read something lately about exploring new aspects of writing that you're not entirely comfortable with doing and just dive into it. Sooo... I wrote a naughty Quinntana story, and yes I said naughty (it's one of my favorite words lol) Hope it works, and if there are things that you think I should work on, rearrange, or describe differently let me know, I'm poppin my naughty cherry here so tips help! *(Tried a few editing tricks, ie. the dreams/fantasies in italics, hope it helps)*_**

* * *

Quinn tossed her purse on her bed as she closed her eyes and giggled to herself for what felt like the hundredth time since she left Lima. After she refocused, she checked her bag to make sure she still had her paper that was due the next day for her Philosophy class, placed her bag on her desk chair and started to remove her clothes to take a shower. Of course, that only made her recall her lustful night all over again since the last time she took a shower she wasn't alone.

_It was the morning after Mr. Schue's non-wedding and she almost slipped in the shower when the sexy Latina snaked her way in behind her and started caressing her breast as her tongue began to trace the lines of her neck._ Again, Quinn shook her thoughts away and proceeded into her empty bathroom. Once the temperature was perfect she stepped into the shower and let the water trickle down her face for a few minutes hopping it would snap her back into the present, but once she started washing herself she could feel that same Latina's fingers running up and down the length of her body.

_"Santana," was all that fell out of her mouth as Santana made her way down below Quinn's waistline easily sliding two fingers into her. Quinn fell back against her as Santana rotated between Quinn's center then moved up to her clit as her other hand continuously massaged he breast, giving each one their own special time. Santana reached up for Quinn's hand so that she was now playing with her own clit as Santana's fingers began to pump faster inside her. Quinn could barely keep her balance, but Santana assured her that she had her as Quinn released the balled up electricity within her._

Quinn's eyes shot open as she felt every tingling feeling she felt the morning before. She fought back the remaining memories as she finished showering. However, when she stepped out of the shower she saw she had a text and immediately turned red.

**Hope you had a safe trip back to Yale. Had an amazing time with you, XO Santana.**

Quinn went to text back, but found herself hesitant at what to say. Quickly realizing she was over thinking things, she sent back something simple.

**Back safe and sound, thanks for making Mr. Schue's failed wedding memorable.**

Quinn bit her lip as she hit send, not sure where she and Santana would actually go from there. It was one thing to make out with a friend when you've had a little too much to drink, but to cross that line, and several times, she thought back, falling on her bed, who knew how they could go back to just being friends.

As Quinn laid on her bed she started to get more flashes of that night, subtle at first, then becoming more clear and intense. _First, it was just Santana throwing her arms up in the air as she followed her into the Hotel room, both laughing uncontrollably as they collapsed onto the bed. Next Quinn saw that it was she who had made the first move, kissing Santana briefly, somehow making all the dizziness disappear. When she sat back up she couldn't help back gawk at Santana's glistening skin and without another word found her lips again. The next time she pulled back Santana appeared to be startled by what was happening but as she started to apologize Santana had thrown her back on the bed for an even deeper kiss. Their tongues began to battle with one another at first, both of them pushing away their own loneliness and betrayals by seeking affection in the most unexpected place; each other._

Quinn opened her eyes to catch her breath. Even thinking about Santana evidently worked her up. She stood back up and finished getting ready for bed. Afterwards she stepped out into the hall to talk with a few of her dorm neighbors as she tried to wind down for the night. Thinking she could finally get some much-needed rest, she headed back into her room, but as soon as she closed the door another flash came shooting into her memory.

_They were now standing up; dresses tossed in opposite directions, and as Santana guided her back to the bed she leaned in and nibbled at her ear._

_"Are you sure?" Quinn's body was already crumbling to her ever touch as her yes came out as a moan, sending a lighting bolt through Santana as she practically lifted her off the ground, and together they fell onto the bed, their mouths never leaving each other. Santana's touch was exhilarating and Quinn found that her body begged for more as Santana traced her body from her arms, to circling her breast, to weaving up and down her waist line, forcing Quinn to whimper at ever location._

_"Please Santana," she cried. Santana's face was the most memorable at this moment as she looked up with a large grin. But it wasn't her typical smug grin; it looked more like she was appreciative Quinn not only was ok with her going down on her, but pleaded for her to do so. And then her eyes__,** fuck her eyes**, thickened showing Quinn how much she was craving her, but as soon as Santana made her way down,_ Quinn's eyes flung open.

Quinn wiped her brow, and took a few deep breaths, thinking there was only one thing to do to stop the flashes from continuing. Quinn made sure her bedroom door was locked, turned off all the lights, and slid back into bed. She closed her eyes and _immediately felt Santana's hands now gripping her hips as she enjoyed circling and licking up every part of her center._ Quinn ran her hand down her perfectly smooth body, until she found the next spot Santana hit, _remembering Santana asking her if she was ok, and after her, "god yes" response Santana inserted one, then two fingers, as her tongue still danced with her clit._ The continuous image of the sexy Latina only aroused Quinn more and she started to pump faster and faster. Her head began to jerk back and forth until finally she moaned and prayed to the heavens above to free her.

Quinn's hand fell to her side as she let out an exhausted laugh while trying to regain her focus. She slowly sat up in bed and concentrated on her breathing for few minutes before getting up to clean herself up.

"That should do it," she said with a large smirk at her own reflection. When she climbed back into bed she snuggled up to her extra pillow and smiled.

It didn't take long for Quinn to fall asleep. She had a long trip back to Yale, and after giving herself a treat, she felt as if she was one with the clouds. However, her flashes of her lustful night of passion refused to leave her. As Quinn contently tossed and turned she could see and feel Santana as if she was still right next to her. _She could feel Santana nuzzle and softly kiss her inner thighs after her first release. She trembled as Santana gently crawled up her body, tasting her hot, wet skin as she found her way back to her mouth. Quinn invited Santana in and they playfully teased the tips of their tongues, before fully taking each other in predicting one another's movements like a perfectly rehearsed play._

Quinn opened her eyes, and although it was the middle of the night, she didn't feel tired or groggy, she felt content and relaxed. This dream or fantasy she couldn't shake seemed to be helping her and she willingly closed her eyes again.

_Now she was on top of Santana, again the self-satisfying Latina wanted to make sure she was ok._

_"You don't have to, you know."_

_"I want to," she assured her as Quinn began to trace her way down Santana's ridiculously silky body. Quinn was mesmerized by how smooth and intoxicating Santana's skin was, wondering for a moment how she could ever go back to a man. As she reached Santana's belly she glanced up and became even more aroused by Santana's excited nipples. She moved up and rounded the areola before flicking her one tit with her tongue while massaging the other breast. Santana's body quivered as she moaned filling Quinn up with an unbreakable confidence._

_Quinn replicated Santana's earlier movements, grazing her inner thighs first, getting a few small convulsions and slowly opening her up. Quinn then took her finger and browsed up and down her center, when she looked up Santana was staring down at her biting her lower lip, which in turn caused Quinn to lick her own chops before lowering herself to the Latina's desirables._

_Quinn felt another boost of motivation as Santana let out another encouraging moan, giving her the confidence to now stick two fingers deep inside her, moving up along her inner walls, to the iniquitous g-spot. She attempted to circle her clit with her tongue, but found herself hypnotized by Santana's motions as her fingers pleased her rough patch inside her._

_"A little faster," Santana whimpered as Quinn tried to keep up with her body. All of a sudden, Santana's muscles tightened around Quinn's fingers, forcing her eyes to widen. She glanced up at the brown skin beauty as her head jerked back and her mouth opened speechless at first. Quinn's fingers were throbbing as she came down, finally releasing a satisfying scream; Quinn's mouth froze opened watching everything she did in amazement. Again, Quinn made sure to repeat the tenderness Santana showed her, before moving back up. They both fell on opposite sides of the bed, satisfied; however, Quinn yearned for more. She decided to play it cool and pretended it was just a one-time thing until Santana gave her the green light for another round. Not caring how eager she came across Quinn placed the water bottle down and made a B-line to Santana's lips._

Quinn sat up in bed a second time, partly out of breath, partly laughing. She wasn't sure if she physically handle going back to sleep, but it was only five in the morning and her first class wasn't until noon. She glanced back down at the bed and smirked.

"I could go for one more round," she snagged her pillow; holding it against her body tightly, before closing her eyes and floating back down to the bed.

_Santana couldn't help but laugh after being tackled by Quinn's lips._

_"Maybe sleeping with me wasn't a good idea after all." Quinn immediately slammed down on top of Santana silencing her before anymore sarcastic remarks slipped out of her mouth, loving the control she had over her, but Santana wasn't about to renounce all power, flipping Quinn back over, and throwing her arms over her head. Quinn's breathing was heavy and was showing more than enough eagerness, only adding to Santana's ego, but for once Quinn didn't care how vulnerable or exposed she was to Santana. As feisty as they both were, they were actually on equal grounds, exchanging their power at different times. Quinn went to move her hands, but Santana slapped them back down, forcing a gasp of excitement out of her. Round two was going to be a little different._

_Again, Quinn tried to flinch, but was given a forceful, "No." Santana held her wrist tightly together with one hand and with the other delicately traced the inner part of Quinn's arm, causing instant shivers throughout her body. Santana then lunged at her neck, hitting her pulse point, and immediately shooting Quinn's pelvis up. Santana lost her grip, and Quinn clutched Santana's back, running her nails down and forcing an exciting moan out of her. They both drew back, staring at one another for a moment and smiled. As much fun as the fight to control the intense foreplay was, there was no need for it and Quinn started to sweep away her claw marks on Santana's back with one hand as she brushed a few of her hairs that were blocking her view from Santana's breath-taking face with the other._

_Quinn pulled her down for a luscious kiss, staying together for a while both their hands searching for the others lower regions. Quinn rolled them over to their sides so she could bend her leg up making it easier to open herself. Santana easily located Quinn's center and with each knew swirling motion of Santana's fingers inside her, she tugged at Santana's hair. Although thrilled she could enjoy each others touch while twisting their tongues around each other, Quinn became more excited when Santana pushed her down and submerged her mouth deep between her legs. As Santana's thumb flickered her clit, her entire body became numb as she repeated, "Yes," more times than she could remember, part of her wanted Santana to stop, because she was unable to feel any part of her of her hands, but her mind begged Santana to keep going until she released herself again. Quinn had never experienced such an exhilarating orgasm, she was practically at a sitting position as she came and Santana glanced up, of course, understandably pleased with herself. Quinn fell back on the bed utterly exhausted and doing everything she could to catch her breath as Santana crawled up next to her._

_"Now that was amazing," Quinn somehow manged to say and Santana grinned as she gave her a quick peck on the lips. Quinn wanted to return the favor, but all Santana could do was laugh at her as she tried to lift herself up and Santana pushed her back down on the bed._

_"Relax Fabray, "I'm not going anywhere."_

With that in mind, Quinn opened her eyes as she softly panted. Santana was right, whether or not they ever slept together again, at least she had that night plastered into her memory and she was exceptionally grateful it was. Quinn got up to wash her face and brush her teeth as she giggled at her own flushed face. She did everything she could to stash away her necessary fantasy material for when she was alone and concentrated on her studies throughout the day.

Quinn wasn't in the mood for any social gatherings after class, mostly because whenever someone would say or do something that reminded her of her blissful night of passion with the sexy Latina she couldn't help but blush. She headed to the library to try to get some work done since that was probably the safest place for her to not get distracted by anything, and quickly went through her assignments. After getting her work done though, she decided to grab some dinner on the go and headed back to her dorm room.

Although grateful that her night with Santana was clearly lodged in her memory, Quinn felt a little uneasy how powerful they were over her mind once she was alone. But as she thought about it some more she laughed at herself, of course they were, she never finished the end of their time together. Quinn's mouth opened as she closed her eyes seeing the last flash easily appear.

_Santana propped herself up on her elbow and Quinn's glanced over as she watched Santana admire her body, carefully running her hand up and down the lengths of her. She couldn't believe how affectionate Santana was being, in fact, this was the first time she saw such so much warmth in her eyes, but soon her notorious smirk emerged._

_"Can I show you something?" Quinn was hesitant as first, but her curiosity out won her timidity._

_"Sure." Santana leaned in and kissed her slowly tasting every inch of her tongue as she began to move up to straddle her. Santana sat up, opened her mouth, and seductively began to suck on her own pointer and middle finger. She then traced her hand down her own body, circling her clit for a brief moment, before entering herself. Quinn's mouth slowly dropped as she looked on with desire and anticipation. Santana teased herself as she went in and out, then moved back over to her clit as they both grew with excitement. Santana stayed on her clit as her eyes remained focus on Quinn._

_"Can I cum on top of you?" She let out in between breaths. Quinn was so mesmerized she could barely form words, but somehow she slipped something out._

_"Yeah," Santana lowered her area on top of Quinn's and she jerked back from being so aroused as their areas connected._

_"Are you ok?" Santana asked, she nodded as she griped onto Santana's back and arched her hips so Santana could feel more of her. It didn't take long, but Quinn couldn't believe that she was also about to cum again as Santana begun to grind up and down on her. Their faces mimicked each others simultaneously, as they reached their climax. Although dizzy, Quinn couldn't help but laugh a little as Santana fell on her chest._

_"That was…" But there were no words to describe what she had just experienced over and over again. It was mind-blowing to say the least. Santana went to roll over, but Quinn shook her head and cradled her in her arms instead. Santana glanced up for a moment and smiled, still unable to stop herself from running her hand up and down Quinn's side. Together they laid there, too exhausted to do or say much, but both fully satisfied._

Quinn sighed as she fell back against her door.

"Will I ever feel that again?" she whispered. As she started to walk away, there was a knock on her door. Quinn jumped, "be right there." She hurried over to her mirror to make sure her glow wasn't obvious and ran her hand through her hair a few times, before going over to open the door.

Quinn's jaw dropped again as she looked over the person standing in front of her, revealing her own unmistakable grin as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"I thought you said you weren't going to show up with a U-haul." Santana smirked back at her.

"What U-haul, this is just a day bag." Santana didn't even wait for Quinn to invite her in and walked right by her tossing her bag by the closet before falling on Quinn's bed with her fingers criss-crossed behind her head. Quinn closed her eyes and shook her head as she closed the door, wondering what new fantasies was about to infringe upon her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and follows with my first naughty fic :) I'm not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but I made sure to leave it open so I could always do more if people continue to like them._

* * *

Quinn wasn't sure where to begin as she casually walked over to her desk chair to take a seat.

"So, to what do I owe this unexplained visit?" Santana was looking over at her with an extra cocky grin and didn't answer. "What?"

"Are you afraid to sit by me or something?" Yeah, she was definitely a little too overconfident and although Quinn wanted nothing more than to pounce and devour every inch of the sexy Latina as her eyes found their way moving up her legs and under her skirt, she didn't want Santana to think all the cards were in her hands.

"Wow, a little over eager to get me close to you huh? First you show up at my door, again uninvited, and now you give me shit for not sitting next to you. Looks like you got things backwards." Santana eyed her sharply as she sat up and Quinn did her best to mask her disappointed that her view up Santana's legs was no longer there.

"Do you want me to go?"

"How about you just tell me why you're here?" Quinn snapped back trying to stay in control. Santana's face softened, however Quinn remained sharp as she crossed her arms.

"Our building in the city is being fumigated and since I can't out, nor want to hang out at NYADA all day with two Queens of New York, I thought I'd take a trip up here and surprise you."

"So, let me get this straight, instead of just killing time in the greatest city in the world, you took a two-hour train ride up here to see me?" Quinn replied with and even bigger smirk than the one Santana showed her when she first arrived, but now Santana's entire demeanor changed.

"You know, I'll just go." _Shit_, Quinn thought, she had taken it too far. Santana always made herself out to be this strong, confident, indestructible bitch, but anyone who really knew her, knew she was a lot more sensitive than most people.

As Santana stood up from the bed to grab her purse, Quinn quickly reached out and seized her arm.

"Wait, Santana don't be silly, there's no way I'm letting you take a two-hour train ride back to the city after you just arrived, I was only giving you shit." Santana straightened up in front of her, their noses nearly touching. Quinn swore Santana was staring straight through her, sensing how badly Quinn wanted her to stay and smiled.

"Ok, but I'm expecting some better hospitality from her on out." Quinn couldn't help, but smile and nod at her request.

"Well, I already had dinner, but if you're hungry I'll be more than happy to step out and get something with you."

"Possibly," Santana replied sitting back down on the bed, crossing her legs, and catching Quinn as she tried to nonchalantly gawk down at her smooth tan legs again. Santana sat back and adjusted her hair. "Are you sure you're not hungry Q, cause I swear I can make out some drool running down your chin from here?" Of course, it didn't take long for Santana to get back to her egotistical self, but Quinn knew that no matter how calm and cocky she was acting, Santana was here for her. That like Quinn, she couldn't get their night together out of her head and was yearning for more. However, this was her dorm, her territory, if Santana wanted her; she was the one that was going to plead for it, not her.

Quinn walked over to the bed, making sure to lean over Santana just the right way so that Santana could sneak a peek down her shirt as she adjusted her pillows. As Quinn stood back up she didn't even have to glance down to feel that Santana's eyes were all over her, filling her up with an instant rush, but she remained composed. Quinn made sure she had an extra swish to her walk as she went back across the room to grab her purse.

"You hungry or what?" She looked back at Santana who was taken back, yet tried to hide it. Santana snagged her purse and headed for the door that Quinn held open for her, making sure not to give her much room as she passed so that they would brush up against one another. Quinn, still somehow managed to keep herself together, but she swore she heard Santana struggle for breath as she passed; looks like she wasn't as confident as she made herself out to be either.

They both walked throughout the campus their normal, snappy selves, recalling some of he ridiculous things that happened at Mr. Schue's runaway wedding and Quinn had to slap Santana's arm a number of times for her continuous jokes about the Nazi Ivy Leaguers, looking more like possessed cult members than students. They stopped by the local sub shop and grabbed something quick to eat since it was already late, then made their way back to the dorm.

"So, how long am I going to be graced with your presence?" Quinn asked as they approached her door.

"That depends," Santana answered softly.

"Depends on what?"

"On whether I'm in the way or not. I wasn't sure what your schedule was like, so if you're too busy, I'll just leave tomorrow, however, I did bring enough clothes for an additional day." Well there it was, her window of opportunity to take full control, but somehow Santana still appeared to have the upper hand, and Quinn didn't want to give in just yet.

"I guess we'll play it by ear, I only have two classes tomorrow, but Yale's workload is a lot crazier than I ever imagined."

"Ok," Santana walked through the door as Quinn unintentionally held it open for her. They sat up talking for a while on opposite sides of the room before getting ready for bed and Quinn was becoming restless. The last twenty-four hours were incredible, she had all these clear flashes of their night together, and it helped her sleep through the night and get through the day with the largest grin on her face, yet here she was the remarkably sexy Latina who got her off in more ways than she ever thought was possible and they wouldn't even sit next to one another.

When Santana walked out of the bathroom she was wearing a cute, pink-striped cheekies and a tank top that exposed her smooth, flat stomach. Again, Quinn found herself staring, but was lucky enough to snap out of it before Santana caught her, this time. She stepped into the bathroom, closed the door and quickly starting to throw water on her face. What was wrong with them? She knew that although Santana would never admit it that they both wanted the other badly, yet neither one of them would make the first move. There had to be more going on than just the fight to be the dominate one, they were both nervous, but why, it is just sex. Right? Quinn shook her head as she thought it could be something more, but she definitely wasn't ready to go down that road at the moment.

When Quinn stepped out of the bathroom Santana was over in her bed trying to get situated and when she looked up she caught Quinn with a deer in head light expression.

"Please don't tell me, you want me to sleep on the floor." Quinn shook her head, quickly snapping out of her daze.

"Of course not, it's a full bed, we could both easily fit."

Quinn went to take a step forward, but found that each step she took she started to get more and more nervous. _This is ridiculous_, the alcohol couldn't have been the only reason why they were both so animalistic in the hotel room, because they kept going the next morning in the shower. Although, when you wake up naked, wrapped up in one another's arms, how far did they have to go, really? She carefully slipped into the bed, not feeling anymore at ease, as she turned away from Santana and curled up in a ball.

"Goodnight."

"Night," Santana responded not hiding her disappointment.

_What the hell am I doing?_ This was her chance for another miraculous night with Santana and she turned her back on it. This battle for power was bullshit, but just as she was bout to fold, she found out that Santana couldn't take it anymore either and began graze up and down Quinn's thigh with her fingers. Every nervous twitch she was having quickly melted away and without even caring what Santana's response might be, Quinn reached over and grabbed Santana's hand, together moving their hands up and down her body, finally moving her hand it in-between her legs. Santana let out a satisfying laugh as she moved her body tight against Quinn's. Although she wanted Santana badly she wanted Santana to work a little bit for what she wanted and as fast as she moved her hand in between her legs, she quickly closed them. Again, Santana laughed as she moved her hand up to Quinn's breast, slowly massaging over one before moving over to another; with each grasp her breath began to pick up, tickling all the way down Quinn's spin.

The biggest difference between now and after Mr. Schue's disastrous wedding other then this no longer being a one-night stand, was that every breath, every touch, and every jerk was more vibrant and clear. She took in Santana's soft touch more as she closed her eyes, but once she realized how much more intense everything was, she longed to taste her Latina friend.

Quinn rolled over and without difficulty found Santana's mouth. Santana inched up more and grabbed Quinn's face to pull her deeper into their kiss, their tongues pace moving rapidly trying to make up for the hours they spent apart. Every part of her that was nervous now seemed so distant and her urge for control pushed Santana down on the bed, rolling on top of her, grasping at every part of her body. She found Santana's hands and placed them behind her, but kept their fingers interlocked, still not getting enough of Santana's mouth meshing perfectly with hers.

"I want you," Quinn let out as she pulled away for some air, once again, not caring if she relinquished some of her power. Santana smiled, but like the way she did in the hotel a few nights ago, admiringly genuine. Quinn sat back for a moment, but only so they could both remove their clothes as if they were on fire, both taking a brief moment to gaze at the others naked body before madly going for each other again.

Santana went to push Quinn down on the bed, but Quinn had other plans and lowered Santana down on the bed instead.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, I guess there's a little gay in you after all." Quinn smirked before she leaned down and slowly licked Santana's neck with the tip of her tongue, tasting a mixture of sweet and saltiness, she bit down to savor ever bit of Santana's skin, never getting of her. She moved over to find Santana's mouth again, still finding it hard for her to leave. Their kisses were always in the same rhythm, whether slow or fast, Quinn loved the way Santana's satin tongue felt as it glided with hers, and with each new movement she became more and more aroused.

Needing more of the luscious Latina, Quinn began to move her way down Santana's body trying to kiss every part of her in the process. Santana's eyes followed hers with amazement, unable to keep her mouth from falling open as she watched. Quinn wasted no time and as soon as her tongue found what is was craving, dived in. She did her best to try to tease Santana at first, but found it difficult with each encouraging moan she received. She reached up to caress her breast and tease her tits, somehow managing to circle both at the same time with her fingers, but didn't stay there too long, so she could focus more on her lower regions. Quinn kissed up her inner thigh before moving her head to the side so she could watch as she inserted her fingers one at a time amazed how soaked Santana was, easily sticking in two, then three fingers as she went back down to rattle her clit with her tongue.

Santana's body was more uncontrollable this time as the passion inside her continued to grow, but Quinn stayed with her every movement as she begged and pleaded for more. The hold on Quinn's fingers felt more intense as Santana came to her climax, her screams continuing to grow with each new release. Pleased with herself, Quinn slowly exited and began to gently nuzzle Santana's inner thigh, but Santana was so sensitive she jerked the instant Quinn's lips touched her and Quinn snaked her way up to her fully satisfied friend, grinning.

"Feels like I'm getting better at this." Santana tried to laugh, but was still unable to catch her breath. Quinn gave her a quick kiss, not wanting to rob her of any more oxygen and fell down beside her, running her finger back and forth just under her breast.

After another minute passed by and Santana flopped her head over grinning at Quinn.

"Wow, so where on earth did you learn how to do that so well?" Quinn's smirk reflected Santana's as she inched her face closer to hers.

"This incredibly sexy Latina I met a few days ago took me under her wing and showed me a new trick or two." Santana chuckled softly.

"Q, I might be breathing like this all night."

"Good, that means I did my job right." Quinn replied crawling back on top of her, carefully inserting her tongue, making sure Santana could still get some air. Santana threw her arms around Quinn to pull her closer, slowly rolling Quinn over, but when she pulled up to start to go down, Quinn refused to let Santana leave her mouth. Instead, she guided Santana's hand in between her legs, helping her go inside. Their eyes open simultaneously, both showing how much the other craved the other. Santana kept moving inside Quinn, using her body to give her a little boast, but after doing what she did to Santana, Quinn knew it wasn't going to take much for her to peek. Her tongue was becoming impossible to control and as Santana left her mouth Quinn released her excitement. Quinn trickled her fingers up and down Santana's back as she came back down.

As Santana moved over Quinn slid her near hand through hers.

"You know, it would have been a lot easier if you said this is what you wanted as soon as you showed up at me door." Santana laughed

"And seem like some needy, horny, stalker bitch, not my style Q."

After another minute they were both back at one another. Like the beginning of an addiction, they craved and couldn't get enough of their new drug of choice. Quinn had no idea what all of this meant, and to be honest, she hadn't really thought about it to be more than what is was, and at the moment, she didn't care to over thinks things. She had Santana in her bed, and she was going to make it last for as long as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

_So I feel like a big tease, I did a crazy amount of "naughtiness" to draw you all in with the first chapter, originally unsure of how far I would take this fic. After all the positive and encouraging reviews I decided to keep going, I'm not sure if anything will ever match the first chapter, cause there has to be some sort of story line right? So... now I'm trying to mix in a little of both with the next few chapters. Let me know if they're ok._

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning and patted all along her bed, but it was empty. She sat up and saw Santana's bags were still there, but when she glanced around the room she was nowhere to be found.

"Santana," she called out, but knew that from the stillness in the room that she wasn't there. She looked down at her phone, but there were no messages. Unsure of where the sexy Latina ran off too, she decided to go get ready for her classes, and worry about hunting down Santana later.

Just as Quinn finished up in the shower, she heard her dorm door open and poked her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Where did you go?" Santana walked over to the bathroom and leaned on the door frame.

"You'll see when you get out, oh and thanks for waiting for me to shower." Quinn smirked at her before reaching out for a towel.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure where you ran off to, or how long you were going to be gone, so I decided to get ready for class." Quinn threw her hair up in one towel as she wrapped another around her body. She walked out and Santana held out a cup of coffee and a banana nut muffin.

"I'd thought I'd pick you up some for breakfast since you didn't kick me out for surprising you yesterday."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"No, a big deal."

Quinn took a sip out of the coffee before placing it and the muffin down so she could start getting ready, but before she could move away from her desk Santana came up behind her, and started to dance her fingers along the top of the towel.

"Santana as much as I would love to continue where we left off last night, I have class in an hour."

"We could make it work," Santana whispered as she began to kiss up and down the lengths of Quinn's neck. Quinn gasped as she voluntarily moved her neck to the side so Santana could move along easier.

"Seriously," Quinn started, but was having a hard time as she absorbed every kiss. "I still have to do my hair and change, plus it takes me fifteen minutes to get there and I hate being late." But Santana paid no attention to her words as she slipped her hands into the towel, forcing it to fall from Quinn's body. Quinn reached up behind her and pulled Santana into her, before spinning around to capture her lips. Santana's hands now began to trace up and down her back making Quinn melt into her.

Quinn didn't know if this was the best or worst form of torture. She loved how with each new movement of their tongues tangling with each other she desired more, but at the same time she really needed to get to class. It was one thing to skip class in high school, but Yale, missing one day was like missing a whole week.

Quinn somehow found the strength to pull away, still giving Santana small kisses as she spoke.

"Ok-seriously-I-have-to-get-ready."

"Should I go?" Santana asked seeing that Quinn was slightly disorientated.

"No, please stay, I'm not quite finished with you yet." Santana went to kiss her again, but Quinn quickly pushed back, forcing a small growl from Santana. "Sorry Santana, but it's probably best that we don't start this up again." Santana scrunched her face, but nodded in compliance as Quinn turned to head back to the bathroom. As she started to walk away she received a swift whack on her ass, startling her, and she shot her head back at Santana.

"Sorry Q, I couldn't resist." Quinn couldn't help but giggle as Santana played with her body with her eyes.

Thankfully, Quinn's classes were back to back so she wouldn't be gone for too long, but of course today, they dragged by. The clocked appeared as if it was going backwards and her professor seemed to pronounce every word they said as if they were speaking to an entire classroom of foreigners. She was at least able to enjoy a few texts from Santana making sure to hide her facial expressions to anyone looking fer way.

** I bet you wish you could study my naked body, instead of those boring Ivy League books of yours.**

Santana's second text made it even harder for her to conceal her rosy cheeks.

**I guess I'll have to study myself while you're away.**

Quinn couldn't resist closing her eyes and picturing the naked Latina laying on her bed and playing with herself.

Midway through her second class she couldn't take it anymore, especially after Santana sent her a selfie of her in Quinn's bed. She was clearly only covered by a thin sheet, and the rush that came over Quinn could only be released by a large exhale, getting the attention of a few people around her.

Quinn made sure she signed in with her second class and asked one of the other classmates to email her if she missed anything important and ran out of the classroom. Quinn passed a few of her friends who waved at her confused as she walked quickly by and barely acknowledging them. This was insane, how could Santana have so much power over her, but she didn't care, for once it was the type of control she enjoyed.

Quinn tossed her bag and began removing her clothes before the door was even closed, making Santana's excited grin grow.

"What no lunch?" Santana asked as Quinn pounced on top of her. Santana couldn't help, but laugh as they kissed and kept talking each time Quinn let up for a breath, which was frequent since she was already out of breath from practically running back to the dorm. "I'm-just-sayin-I-bought-you-breakfast." Quinn sat up and when Santana went to sit up with her, she shoved her back down on the bed.

"I thought breakfast was a way of thanking me for letting you stay here." Santana's smirk continued to grow, taking over her whole face.

"You know, I don't think letting me stay here was even remotely a problem."

"Oh, shut up," Quinn snapped, as she collapsed her mouth on top of the brown skin beauty's. Santana rolled her over, but Quinn was fighting back and forth with her, both wanting to be the dominate one, especially after building up their sexual frustrations all morning. Santana was finally able to pin Quinn down and now she really had a hard time breathing.

"Ok sparky, how about we give you a few minutes so you don't die on me before we even get started." Quinn nodded and Santana fell to the side of her staying up on one arm. "Now, I'm not complaining here, cause the fact that you want this so bad, well let's just say, I'm pretty proud of myself, but are you ok?"

"You can't come here anymore," Quinn let out without even thinking.

"What?" Santana sat back a little more.

"Sorry, it's not that I don't want you to come here, it's just that I'm disturbingly drawn to you that I can't concentrate. I mean, I wrote down the same note in my Art History class three times over. I'm like a broken record; my brain just gets stuck on you." Santana smiled, "Don't start that." Quinn pointed at her, Santana leaned back pretending she had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?"

"You know, using your gay powers on me."

"My gay powers?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound offensive, it's just…"

"No, it's ok, I like that. I had no idea I had gay super powers, and to think they took over the almighty, straight Quinn Fabray!" Santana shouted as she straightened up, stuck out her chest, and placed her fist to her hip. Quinn went to slap her, but Santana snagged her hand before it reached her.

"Jackass," Santana laughed as she went to lie down on her stomach.

"Ok, so no more surprise visits to Yale."

"No, I just don't think I could take it, mentally, hell and physically, aren't you the least bit sore and achy? I mean I didn't even think my body could be put in some of those positions" Again Santana laughed.

"I'm a little sore, but it's worth it." Quinn smiled as Santana's face softened. "And just so you know, you must have some super powers too, because the only reason why I came up here was because our night together was so spectacular I couldn't leave it at just that."

The room went silent for a moment, Quinn wasn't sure if she should ask if there was more going on than just spectacular sex as she called it, but as she was about to ask, Santana pulled Quinn into her. This kiss was different though, it wasn't rushed or forced, it was more tender and intimate. Even their hand movements changed, no longer grasping everywhere, but gradually going over each others body soaking in more of each individual part. Maybe it was because every other time was so intense with their ongoing battle of being the dominate one mixed in that they needed a change, or maybe Santana touched on something that was obviously there, that she wasn't prepared to deal with yet either, but everything they did was different. It was unhurried, and done delicately without any words. Even the way Santana moved down on her was slower, which ended up only intensifying her orgasm, lasting longer than Quinn could even manage. She tried to tell Santana to stop at some point, but was glad she didn't and pushed through, releasing something new and exciting.

They had skipped lunch, but knew they needed something in them if they were most likely going to continue like they did the night before. Not wanting to leave the bed, they ordered pizza and continued learning more about each others body, doing more to perfect their new craft of one another. Santana found the tender spot just below Quinn's ear that always made her jump along with her fingers gently trailing up her inner thighs that always made her eyes roll back and pelvis arched. While Santana practically begged when Quinn's fingers traced along her waist line and jerked around each time she traced up, yet not down her inner arm.

The next morning Quinn made sure they woke up with enough time to continue their love affair in the shower, cleaning Santana up and down with her tongue before even thinking of doing any actually cleaning. Their goodbye was bitter sweet. Quinn gathered Santana's things and had them ready for her as she changed. They resembled an old fifties sitcom with Quinn handing Santana her things giving each the other a quick peck as Quinn opened the door for her to leave, but the moment Santana started to walk away the fifties image evaporated and she jerked Quinn back for an even deeper kiss, neither one caring if anyone walked by as they drew out their goodbyes until their oxygen levels were almost emptied.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I'm still not sure how long I'm going to make this one, but I am having fun with it. Again, more story going on, with some teases of "naughtiness" throughout._

* * *

The next few weeks were tougher than Quinn thought they would be. If her night with Santana was all it was, she may have been ok, but as soon as the tan-skinned beauty showed up at her doorstep things took a new turn. They didn't really speak about anything other than them having a fantastic first night with one another, but their last twenty-four hours together resembled more of an intimate beginning of a relationship.

Quinn somehow made it through her exams, but kept herself distant from most social gatherings. She wasn't much fun at them anyway, since she found herself constantly daydreaming, or Santana would text her asking her something simple like how she was doing, or what her plans were for the day; honestly it didn't matter what she said, all Quinn could think about as soon as she looked down at her name was Santana naked and her lips on top of hers.

"There has to be something wrong with me," she'd say at least once a day. How can someone fantasize about another person consistently everyday, it especially didn't help during her last week of finals when her reward would be going to New York for the weekend before going back to Lima to visit her other friends and family.

Thankfully, Quinn's brain did a good job at splitting Santana away from her mind long enough to do well on her exams, but as soon as she closed the door after completing her last final, her nerves flooded through her body. She was going to be catching the afternoon train into the city, and she couldn't stop over thinking and shaking. She was only going to New York for a few days, yet packed eight different outfits, but nothing looked good enough. She couldn't change her now since all her things were in storage now until classes resumed, but maybe she could pick something else up on the way to the train station. Quinn shook her head realizing she was being ridiculous and grabbed her things to catch the train.

When Quinn got to their loft she took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door still unsure of what to say or how to handle things with Santana, but it wasn't Santana who opened the door.

"Quinn," Rachel yelled her voice reaching an octave she had no idea exist as she pulled Quinn in for a hug.

"Rachel, hi, how are you?" She said while her ears echoed.

"Great," she answered moving over so Kurt could give her a quick squeeze.

"It's good to see you Quinn, please come in, have a seat."

"Thanks Kurt."

Quinn made sure to not make it obvious that she was disappointed that Santana wasn't there.

"I'm just going to drop your things in Santana's room if that's ok. She said earlier that she didn't mind you staying in her room with her during your stay." That of course made Quinn light up a little.

"So, where is Santana?"

"Oh, she switched shifts with one of the girls at the bar so she could have the night off. She should be home soon."

Quinn filled Kurt and Rachel in on a few things at Yale. They seemed excited and interested in what she had to say, Quinn however was bored talking about herself, hoping her thoughts of Santana wouldn't creep out of her mouth as she talked to them. Finally, the loft door opened and Quinn's heart sank.

"Oh, god, what are you two doing to Quinn, she looks bored out of her mind." Quinn bit down trying not to laugh, but flashed the beautiful Latina standing before her a smile, while Rachel looked at Santana annoyed by her not so warm welcome.

"Hey Quinn," Santana said tossing her purse on the kitchen table.

"Hey," she responded trying to act casual, but Santana was already giving her a look.

"So how was your trip down?" Santana asked, lifting her eyebrows. Quinn's mouth fell open slightly. Santana was definitely going to make it difficult for her to be discrete; she could tell by Santana's look that she enjoyed toying with her already.

"It was all right, a lot of sitting, between the train ride and my exams, so I'm hoping you have something exciting plan for us this evening."

"Oh, I do!" Rachel chimed in, forcing Quinn and Santana to remove their eyes from crawling up and down each other.

"I thought you and Lady Hummel already had plans for tonight?" Santana butted in before Rachel went on.

"We did, but what kind of friends would we be if we did something without you guys, besides Quinn is only here for a few days."

"Ok, so what are we doing Berry?" Santana asked annoyed.

"No need for the attitude, we were actually invited to a party, in one of the finest penthouses in the city."

"So you want Quinn and I to go to a party with a group of high-nosed musical fairy's, you'll all just be putting on mini Broadway shows all night."

"Oh stop it, no we won't, and just so you know, Julia will probably make an appearance. You said you guys had a nice time together the other night right?" Now Quinn's heart shot up to her throat.

"Who's Julia?" Santana went to answer, but Rachel, being Rachel answered faster this time.

"Oh, Julia goes to NYADA with Kurt and me, we set them up on a blind date, figuring she'd fit Santana perfectly."

"They're both beautiful bitches," Kurt added, getting a scolding look from Santana, "with hearts of gold of course." Quinn and Santana stared into each others eyes, but Quinn had no idea what she was trying to say to her. She did everything she could to control herself from storming at Santana to show her exactly what she's been missing out on these past few weeks.

"Ok, well Santana could you please shower so we could get going."

"What are you my mother?"

"Fine smell like booze and dirty old men all night." Quinn loved the nasty facial expression and hand gestures Santana was giving Rachel ever time she turned her back, but made sure she kept her reactions to herself.

While Santana was in the shower Rachel dragged Quinn to her room so they could pick out some cute outfits for each other. Each time Quinn went to take a peek to see I Santana was out of the shower, Rachel would ask her opinion on something, whether it was her shoes, hair, jewelry. She couldn't even get a fraction of a second to glance at Santana and it was driving her crazy.

Finally, Rachel let her go and she was about to enter Santana's room when Kurt snagged her arm wanting to play catch up a little bit more. It was like Kurt and Rachel were having a secret intervention with her. All she wanted was a moment with Santana, but they refused to give it to her.

"Babs, Judy, what are you two doing? Are we going to this party or not?" Santana yelled as she strutted out of her room.

"You know for someone who originally wasn't excited to go to this party, you're in an awfully big rush to get there now. I knew mentioning Julia's name would get you on board." Rachel answered; as Quinn did everything she could not to spit fire at her.

"You know I forgot what an amazing mind reader you are sometimes Berry," but Santana kept her eyes on Quinn the entire time as she responded. "Porcelain, let's go." Quinn had no idea how Santana's eyes could be so powerful, but she could somehow feel her eyes all over body, moving from her arms, to her back, to her neck, to her face. She could even taste Santana as she slowly licked over her lips. Her will on her was so strong Quinn had a hard time breathing as Kurt came up behind her.

"Oh, Quinn sweetie, I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's ok Kurt," she answered looking back up at Santana who was smirking.

Rachel and Kurt led the way to the party as Quinn finally got a moment alone with Santana. She interlocked her arm with hers as they walked down the beautifully lit city.

"So, you went on the date the other night huh?" Santana's grin burned Quinn as she looked over.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Quinn answered quickly trying to keep her cool. "You just didn't mention it, is there a reason why you didn't?" Quinn added building up her own cockiness, but Santana just laughed.

"It was just a blind date Q, nothing big."

"Ok." Quinn dropped the dating conversation after that wanting to enjoy Santana on her arm as they entertained each other with some mindless chatter until they got to the party. Quinn almost completely forgot about this Julia chick until they walked into the penthouse.

Rachel and Kurt went to get the four of them something to drink while she and Santana mocked a few college kids who obviously didn't wait for the party to begin to get drunk and make fools of themselves, when out of nowhere Quinn felt a small shove and the next thing she knew there was a long-legged super model looking type girl attached to Santana's lips. Quinn resisted the urge to snag the girl by her hair, and toss her to the ground beating her senseless, but if she didn't remove her lips from Santana soon, she wouldn't be able to resist for too much longer.

"Julia," Rachel screeched as she approached. Rachel handed Quinn her drink and she downed it all in one gulp before walking back to the table to pour herself another. When she walked back Rachel introduced Quinn to the dirty blonde, Victoria Secret Model, making sure to smile and make pleasantries when all she wanted to do was snarl at the girl.

"Well Julia it was great to see you, but my friend Quinn is only here for a few days, so maybe we can talk later." Santana said as she stepped next to Quinn to help settle her rage she had to have been picking up on.

Santana sipped her drink as her grin grew.

"What?" Santana tightened up against her, her mouth tickling her ear as she spoke.

"You may want to try and hide your jealously a little better." As good as her mouth felt against her ear, she didn't like the fact that Santana was getting so much pleasure over this. Quinn started to think that what was going on between them meant more to her than to the cocky Latina.

"Is that so, well maybe I'll go and dance with that group of guys over there, since they haven't been able to keep their eyes off me since we walked into this place and we'll just see how well you can hide yours." Quinn started to walk away, but Santana snagged her arm before she had a chance to move.

"I don't think so Q, you're only here for a few days and I intend to spend as much time with you as possible." Quinn glanced up at her beautiful chocolate eyes and bit her lower lip. All she wanted to do was take Santana to an empty room and have her way with her, but there was plenty of time for that, and instead chugged her second drink. Santana laughed as she did the same, then dragged her out onto the dance floor.

They danced like no one else was around for the most part, occasionally loosening things up when Kurt and Rachel wanted to sneak in, who were both completely oblivious to what was really going on between the two of them. They kept each other whole the entire time, taking turns grinding up close against the other. Quinn couldn't believe how turned on she was and the best part was the because they were at a college party, drinking and dancing, no one really cared or paid attention to the fact that both their hands were wondering all over each other, both knowing which spots to hit to trigger certain convulsions throughout the dance floor.

After awhile they were both parched, so Quinn went to get them something more to drink. She chatted with Rachel briefly who was gleefully getting groped by a James Franco look alike while Kurt and Adam took a time out to sit and relax looking more like they were supervising the party than actually being apart of it. When she turned back around Julia was coming up behind Santana and was kissing her neck. Santana's arm reached up and pulled Julia down to her neck to the rhythm of the music. Quinn's eyes which normally where a hypnotic hazel green, were now deadly black. She downed both drinks and looked for the group of guys that had their eye on her earlier. Two could play at this game.

Quinn didn't have to look hard because those horny bastards were on her like bees on honey as soon as she stepped back on the dance floor alone. Santana may have had Julia up tight against her, but she had two good looking men on her, one in front, one in back. Quinn finally caught Santana's eyes and they turned to an even thicker black than hers. Anger and lust flowed through the both of them, but it wasn't until the guy in front of Quinn pulled her in for a kiss that Santana charged at them.

"Move," she barked and jerked Quinn's arm, almost pulling it out of its socket.

"You can't be serious," Quinn snapped as she slapped Santana with her other hand.

"Oh, so you like it when total strangers shove their tongues down your throat?" Santana yelled.

"What do you care? You looked like you were having plenty of fun without me. I mean I was only gone for a minute and there you were getting all licked up by the damn super model." They both exchanged evil stares, and this time Santana took a strong hold of her hand and led Quinn down the hall. Again, Quinn tried to slap her hand away, but Santana refused to let go and slammed Quinn up against the door she stormed into closing it. Quinn was able to get a hand free and slapped Santana hard across the face. Santana released her hold and pushed her hard against the door again. The both just stood there staring down one another almost completely out of breath.

It didn't matter how angry or confused Quinn and Santana were with one another though. They both knew one thing, they wanted each other; badly. They simultaneously went for each other, both groping at each others faces, before clawing down each others backs and roughly going through each others hair. Santana yanked Quinn back by her hair at one point releasing a small growl from her stomach. Santana smirked as she brought her mouth back to hers; deliciously sucking away at one another.

This was the complete opposite of their last time together. There was nothing sweet and tender about this. Their kisses were rough practically biting on another to the point of breaking the skin. Their hands through each others hair exchanged one pull to another, neither one giving up their control as they circled to the bed. Their nails now deeply clawing down each others arms and back, both flinching and gasping at the exhilarating pain, only adding more fuel to their electrical fire building up inside.

Quinn was able to sweep Santana's feet so she fell back on the bed first, but the momentum and bounce helped Santana flip Quinn over, and she was pinned. Quinn let out her frustrations and Santana held her down tightly as she sat up for a moment over Quinn to try and catch her breath. For some reason they both refused to speak, even though it was obvious they were in need of a serious conversation.

Although they both knew that how they were going about this was draining their energy quickly, they didn't care and after a brief pause were at each other again. Quinn shoved her hand down Santana's underwear and let out and evil laugh as she felt how wet she already was. Santana placed her hand on top of Quinn's as she rode her hand hard and bit down on Quinn's shoulder, again Quinn let out a painful, yet excited scream, only pumping into Santana even harder, but before the sexy Latina had a chance to cum she yanked her hand out and slammed her back down onto the bed.

Santana was frustrated, but still went to dive down into Quinn, but Quinn didn't trust the angry Latina's mouth against her clit and jolted her back up by her hair to her mouth. Each exchanging their rapid animals snarls from within. Santana easily made her way into Quinn with her fingers though, and she quickly reciprocated. They were sloppy, yet successful at hitting what they need to, both rising, pumping, moaning, finally releasing angry, joyful screams together.

Once they both came down Santana rolled over and took a few breaths before getting up to adjust herself and fix her hair, then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn said sitting up. Santana's hand was already on the door knob, and looked as if she was about to turn her head, but stopped. "I think we need to talk."

"I can't," Santana sputtered out as she ran out of the room before Quinn had a chance to protest, leaving her to fall back on the bed, her hands instantly going to her face as she let out a frustrated moan. Now what?


	5. Chapter 5

_So... I couldn't help, but get these two all worked up in the previous chapter, partly because we all know these two dominate ladies love to be the alpha and trying to reach a middle ground just won't be easy, both mostly because I wanted to throw in some angry sex. lol. Don't worry, although I've been a little busier than usual I've been working on some more fun and sexy times in the future, but first..._

* * *

Quinn waited a few minutes before getting up to fix herself. As she was adjusting her hair the door flung open startling her. She was hoping it was Santana but unfortunately it was just another eager couple looking for some alone time.

"Oh shit, my bad," the guy said slurping all over the girl.

"No, it's cool," Quinn said trying to squeeze by the anxious couple without touching them. "I was just leaving."

"Hey now, you don't have to go," the guy started, but was then silenced by the overly drunken horny girl already zipping down his pants.

Quinn sighed in relief once she closed the door, definitely not missing guys like that, but immediately thought back to Santana. They were way overdue to have the talk and tonight only reassured her of that. Sadly, there was no way to force it out of her.

Quinn took a deep breath before turning the corner, not wanting to see the super model groping all over the girl she apparently wanted so badly, but before she was able to round the corner Rachel popped up.

"Oh, there you are."

"Jesus Rachel!"

"Sorry, we're going to call it the night. Santana's not feeling well, she said she would be fine walking back by herself, but we don't care how tough she is, walking around even the nicer places in the city at night alone is out of the question, especially looking like that?"

"Looking like what?" Quinn asked hoping she didn't leave to many noticeable marks.

"Hey, I might not be into girls, but you have to admit Santana looks pretty damn hot tonight. She hasn't dressed up like that in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe it was Julia, but she really hasn't been paying too much attention to her all night."

"You could have fooled me," Quinn answered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go, Rach."

Quinn rounded the corner and even between all the clutter of drunk college kids could still only make out Santana's eyes, which showed a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion. It was like looking at her own reflection.

The walk back to the loft was dead silent. Kurt and Rachel made a few comments, but between Santana ignoring them the entire time and Quinn only half acknowledging them, someone was bound to figure something was going on between them.

"Is everything all right?" Kurt asked halfway back to the dorm, finally signaling out the obvious tension.

"It's fine Porcelain." Quinn rolled her eyes and went to walk up next to Santana, but she sped up.

"Oh yeah, make it more obvious." Santana snapped Quinn a ferocious look, but slowed down.

When they walked into the loft, Santana went straight to her room as she continued to ignore everyone.

"What crawled up her ass?" Kurt asked.

"It's probably nothing," Quinn answered watching Santana walk away from her. "The party was fun, for the most part, thanks guys.' Quinn went to the bathroom, to wash up and check her own body for battle wounds, actually liking some of the deep scratches on the back of her arms, even if he did only remind her at how frustrated they were at each other.

After a few minutes of staring in the mirror, Quinn took a deep breath and made her way to Santana's room. She opened the door carefully and Santana was already in bed, curled up. She walked over to her bag, grabbed a pair of shorts and tank and changed real quickly. Not like it mattered, Santana wasn't paying any attention to her. She walked over to the bed and snagged one of the pillows deciding it was best to sleep out on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked finally looking up at her.

"The couch," Quinn responded shocked that she even said anything. "It didn't really feel like you wanted me near you." Santana rolled her eyes at her and fell back down. "Ok, what the hell does that mean?"

"Just do whatever you want." Now Quinn was getting angry, she knew this was a little weird, but there was no need for her damn attitude.

"You know maybe if we talk about whatever this is between us, instead of just fucking and running all the time, we won't have to deal with all the awkwardness." But Santana didn't flinch, only infuriating her more. Quinn threw the pillow on the ground and stormed over to her side of the bed. "Really, you have nothing to say to me."

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Santana snapped back.

"I don't know, how about you start with, what you're feeling, that seems like the standard place to start in these situations."

"Been in these situations before huh?" Santana answered sarcastically.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Santana sat up, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Because it is difficult, how about we start with your damn feelings, I'm gay Quinn, remember. But you, well last I checked you insisted you were straight. So no offense, but it's like I'm this toy you want to play with and control when it fits you." Quinn's head began to spin.

"Hold on, you came up to Yale, voluntarily."

"True, but after having another astounding time together, you asked me not to come back."

"Yes, because I couldn't concentrate on my studies with you there, because all I wanted was you."

"Well, that's a start, guess you're not as straight as they come then, lets start there."

_How the hell did this happen?_ Quinn thought. All of a sudden Santana was in control of this too. She was the one putting off the conversation, leaving the party, doing the silent treatment, and yet somehow she had taken the conversation she didn't want to have and spun it putting the spotlight on her. "Hello, earth to Quinn, you there?" Santana said waving her hand in front of Quinn's face.

"Umm…" Santana laughed.

"See and you were getting all pissy with me, yet you don't know what to make of this either. Which is why I just thought we'd have a good time for a while, but I think we reached the point where we have to stop, because jealously apparently has set in turning us into mindless crazy bitches and who wants to go down that road with us, I mean, we'll kill each other." Quinn shook her head.

"Ok, first you wouldn't talk at all, and now you won't shut up. Can I actually say something?" Santana nodded as she mockingly presented the floor to Quinn. "You're an ass." Santana smirked, getting cockier with each passing second.

"For starters I don't really want to stop whatever this is, but if you're just in it to have a good time, we'll probably have to stop." Santana cocked hear head displaying a more curious smirk.

"Do you have actual feelings for me?" Quinn decided to flash her a nasty look, but Santana read right through it. "You do, don't you?"

"Oh come on Santana, you know I do, and you have feelings for me too, whether or not you want to admit it or not." Santana's mouth fell open. "Don't even try to protest, that show you put on tonight all but proved it."

"Ok fine, but again, it all comes back to you. You know me Quinn, in fact, you know me so well you hate me half the time."

"I don't hate you, I just don't particularly like when you're an asshole." Santana laughed.

"Which so happens to be a regular thing for me." Quinn sat down on the bed.

"True, but other than wanting to claw each others eyes out tonight, we've been pretty good with one another these last few weeks, its like you toned down the insulting. bitchy Santana and showed off someone new." Santana reached up and turned Quinn's face to hers.

"Blinded by my good lovin, it won't always be like that." Quinn jerked her head away.

"You know forget it, you're obviously trying to push me away and I don't feel like going in circles with you." Quinn got up from the bed frustrated and headed for the door.

"Quinn wait," she looked up and exhaled before turning back around. "I'm sorry, ok. I think I'm just too scared to go down this road with you." Quinn stared at her confused.

"Scared of what?" Santana looked down as Quinn approached her, "tell me."

"Look, you're my other best friend. I've already been down this road with Brittany, and now look as us, we barely talk, we have our moments, but there are too many long pauses. It's just not the same. I honestly, don't think I'll be able to go through that all over again." Quinn sat back down.

"Ok, I get that, but at the same time, we've already crossed that line and I think our friendship will be in bigger jeopardy if we leave it at this, especially cause you'll have to bail out of jail for assault charges if I see that Julia bitch ever touch you again." Santana laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure foam was starting to form in the corner of your mouth." Quinn now started to laugh as she looked up at the brown skin beauty feeling an instant pull. All she wanted was her lips on her again. Santana had to have felt it too cause she had a hard time catching her breath.

"Ok, can we continue this in the morning," Santana asked leaning in.

"I'm not sure if we should shelf this" Quinn responded her body now moving in, their noses grazing, and their hands beginning to wander each others body, no longer paying any attention to each others words.

"Ok, fine, we'll try going on a date or something," Santana said up against her lips.

"Ok," Quinn barely let out before their mouths collapsed. Quinn took Santana's face in her hand and pulled back for a moment to stare into the incredibly intoxicating Latin's eyes. Santana let out a faint smile as Quinn fell back into her, pushing Santana down to the bed. Their mouths and fingers apologizing for the harsh treatment they gave each other earlier. Quinn now realizing that each time she was with Santana was different for a reason, she was developing a deeper connection with her than she ever craved or wanted with anyone else. She wanted it all, the good, the bead, and the ugly, because each new thing she learned, she absorbed entirely and found out more about what Santana needed and who she truly was.

* * *

_Just because I was juggling a bunch of things when I wrote this chapter, if I was too bouncy (all over the place) let me know and I'll touch it up. As always, thanks for reading everyone!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Didn't have much time to write this week, but I wanted to whip up something quick, so this is a short, but fun chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

The next morning Quinn and Santana continued where they left off the night before. Each time Quinn went to ask about their date, Santana would do something else to fill her up with instant lust, no longer caring about asking questions, but wanting her fingers and tongue to continue their sweet torture of her body.

"Seriously," Quinn let out panting as she tried yet again to ask about their date while Santana was clawing at her inner thighs.

"Why are you trying to take all the fun out of the morning?" Santana asked momentarily before plunging back inside her, getting gasps of air instead of words as a response from Quinn. Speaking, let alone thinking was entirely out of the question as Santana alternately nipped, sucked, and licked Quinn with the perfect amount of pressure sending shock-waves throughout her entire body as she peaked.

"Oh God," Quinn screamed loudly, yet somehow managed to cover her mouth to muffle her final cries as Santana gently exited her with a large smirk on her face. She crawled back up to Quinn and started to laugh at Quinn's rosy covered face.

"Well, you lose Q."

"Damn," she barely let you as she tried to find some regularity to her breathing.

Quinn and Santana had established earlier in the morning that the first one to scream loud enough for Rachel and Kurt to hear was the one who a.) had to explain the noise and b.) answer any questions the two fairies had regarding the drastic change in attitudes they both now had from the night before without revealing that they had slept with one another, since they were both still in the process of figuring it all out for themselves.

"Don't worry, I'm still taking you out on this little date of ours later and to think, if you would have just waited for me to finish freeing your mind, you probably wouldn't have let your guard down and lost." Quinn glared at her unable to do anything else since her body felt like all her bones were missing.

"I hate you," Santana smirked as she leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"If only you could, we wouldn't be here in the first place." Quinn growled at her as Santana stood up completely naked and walked over to the dresser to find something to wear. Quinn watched her as she went through her drawers amazed that she still couldn't get enough her, even when she was acting like a complete and total ass, she was still unbelievably sexy. Her muscle tone in her legs, her perfectly round ass, everything about her was remarkably smooth and tight, and suddenly Quinn found a new burst of energy. She bounced to her feet, came up behind Santana and grabbed her hips startling her.

"Don't move," Quinn ordered as she licked the center of her back sending an instant shiver through Santana. Quinn took Santana's hands and placed them on the dresser as she spread her legs open with hers.

"I thought we were done playing," Quinn took her fingers and trickled them up Santana's arms, done her sides, and gripped her perfectly formed sides as she nibbled at the side of her neck for a moment, enjoying the fact that she was now in charge.

"Don't you want a reward?" Santana went to turn, but Quinn jerked her head to the other side of her neck biting down making Santana gasp instead of responding. "Yes, or no?" Quinn whispered.

"Yes," Santana answered excitedly. Not wanting to leave her neck Quinn inched her one hand across her stomach, creeping her way to Santana's waist line as her other hand crawled up to her breast, both of them letting out exciting moans as Quinn began to caress them as she slowly began to circle below her. Each time Santana would flinch she would apply more pressure and speed up maintaining complete control over her. Keeping Santana upright was the biggest challenge and Quinn thought back for moment impressed that Santana was able to do this to her in the shower weeks ago without the slightest slip.

The wetter Santana got the more excited Quinn became and she couldn't help but press her body up tighter against Santana to feel every part of her. Quinn continued to work until she felt Santana quivering at the edge, holding it there for a moment before Santana's neck jerked back releasing an exhilarating scream. Quinn smirked as Santana began to wobble in front of her, holding her there for a moment before carefully guiding Santana to the bed so she could plop down. Quinn smiled down at her then went to her bag to find something to wear.

"You're a bitch," Santana let out laughing. Quinn slipped on a white flowing skirt with a pink top as she turned back to her fully satisfied with herself.

"Well, you deserved every last bit of it." Santana sat up still lightly panting and smiling.

"You see, this is why you and I together could be dangerous. We'll continue making the other one cum until one of us strokes out or has a heart attack, and the giver will be gloating the entire time to the ER because we would have won that round."

"So you're saying that getting sent to the ER because of an amazingly intense orgasm is a bad thing?" Santana laughed as she stretched out her fingers trying to restore feeling to them.

"Ok, but don't forget, you have been warned, so when I finally get to say I told you so, there will be no yelling, slapping, or suing me." Quinn walked over and hovered over her mouth before bringing herself down for a simple kiss.

"I'll be sure to remind you of that when I'm by your bedside at the hospital." Santana bit down at her lip and shook her head.

"I don't know what we've done here, but I sure as hell know that the world isn't going to be prepared for us."


	7. Chapter 7

_Trying to keep this fic on a more fun note for the time being. :)_

* * *

Quinn and Santana walked out of Santana's bedroom casually. Thankfully, Rachel was busy singing in the shower so there was a good chance she didn't hear anything, but when they made their way into the kitchen Kurt looked up from the morning paper with an exceptionally evil grin on his face.

"Morning Kurt," Quinn said ignoring his expression and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then gave Santana an o-crap look as she made her way over to the coffee.

"I must say Santana you seem to be in a much brighter light than you were last night; I mean you even have a radiating glow that seems to be bouncing off your naturally smooth brown skin." Santana shot Kurt a cold look as she walked over and grabbed the cup of coffee Quinn made up for her.

"Are you rehearsing a play of something Porcelain, because it sounds like a real winner with those tacky lines," she replied as she took a seat. Quinn however remained standing and leaned against the counter, knowing it was safer to stay as far away from Santana as possible. She watched as Kurt was busy staring down Santana, but he should have known better, Santana was never one to crack when pressured, so instead he looked up at her with the same mischievous grin.

"So, it looks like the two of you are doing much better. There seemed to be some tension between to the two of you last night. Did you two rub it all out?" Quinn almost spit out her coffee, but somehow kept it all in almost choking on it instead.

"You know us Kurt, we hate each other one minute and love each other the next." Santana responded, taking Kurt's attention off her.

"I bet," he answered not missing a beat. Santana glanced up at Quinn and she shrugged. It was obvious their loud performances didn't escape Kurt's ears, but neither one of them were interested in discussing their little situation with the two nosey queens' of Brooklyn.

Finally, Rachel skipped around the corner, her hair tossed up in a towel and still singing.

"Good morning all!"

"You're in good spirits," Santana said, slightly frightened by Rachel bouncing around too close to her.

"Well, I have a date tonight."

"With what? I mean who?" Santana corrected herself after getting a swift kick from Kurt under the table. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how much of an ass Santana was being, since she would occasionally look up as if she was putting on this little show for her. At the same time Quinn needed to be aware of her own expressions, since Santana did threaten to make her pay if she decided to tell Rachel and Kurt about their on going sexcapades.

"So what do you think Quinn?"

"What?" Quinn answered, not realizing she blanked out the rest of their conversation. Santana looked up eyeing her, but she had no clue what she was trying to say.

"Oh please say yes Quinn, it would really mean a lot to me," Rachel added.

"Ok," Quinn said, now getting a vicious scolding look from Santana.

"Yay!" Rachel ran over and squeezed Quinn before skipping off.

"Well," Kurt started as he folded the paper neatly as he continually looked from one of them to the other. "You ladies have a wonderful day and play nice. I'll see you all later."

As soon as Kurt walked away Santana ran over a whacked Quinn.

"Ouch, ok, what did I do?"

"You weren't listening?"

"No, I was thinking about other stuff."

"See, I told you this sex stuff was dangerous, it's having drastic consequences on our lives already."

"Ok drama queen, it can't be that bad, is it?" Santana glared at her for a minute as she took a large sip of coffee.

"Well, it could be worse, but going shopping with Berry isn't what I originally had planned for today?" Quinn shook her head relieved.

"Shopping? Your panties are all in a twist over shopping?" Santana looked back over at her and slowly eyed Quinn up and down.

"I guess you're right, shopping with Berry is so much more fun than having the entire loft to ourselves all day." Quinn's jaw dropped as she stared at Santana who was still trying to get her off with her eyes.

"Ok, I suck." Santana took a quick glance around the room before pressing up against Quinn, her hand slipping easily under her skirt as she gently began circling her.

"Yeah, you do, but we'll think of something," Santana jerked her hand back and headed to her room leaving Quinn alone, curious, and frustrated.

Santana wasn't wrong about keeping things interesting as they went from store to store. She continually groped Quinn every chance she got when Rachel wasn't looking. She sure wasn't acting like someone who didn't want her roommates finding out about them. First, she suggested the sex games in the morning, where the person who screamed first lost, and now even with Rachel staring directly at them at times Santana would trickle her fingers by her waist line, causing Quinn to jerk here and there. Maybe this was Santana's way of dealing with her own talking issues, putting things out there so utterly obvious that people around her end up questioning her forcing her to deal with her thoughts and feelings. Quinn didn't really care too much about asking her about that now though, she too, was having way too much fun teasing Santana every free chance they got.

Each time Santana would head to the dressing room to try something on Quinn would assist her. It was always easy to undress her, but when it came to trying on outfits unless they were skirts or sexy tops Quinn would toss them to the side and get Santana all worked up before skipping out of the dressing room, leaving her just as worked up as she was in the kitchen that morning.

They all took a break from shopping to grab lunch at a little café in Soho and Rachel was still oblivious to Quinn and Santana's little games as they took turns running their legs up one another's while slowly licking over their lips, and constantly tearing away each others clothes with their eyes. They both had a laugh over Rachel's blindness as she excused herself to use the restroom.

"I think Rachel invites people along with her so she doesn't look like a crazy person talking to herself." Santana said shaking her head. "Does she even know we're here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Quinn replied, as she scooted her chair closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you enjoyed all the secretive touching?"

"Secretive?" Quinn repeated laughing, leaning on her hand as she dangled her tongue between her teeth. Santana's eyes were fixated on hers sending an instant rush through her. Quinn felt the urge to grab Santana and throw her on the table, not caring if she made a scene or if they were asked to leave the restaurant. Her hands and body were starting to shake from resisting her urge, and in that moment she was willing to deal with any consequence Santana was going to give her if Rachel were to find out, as long as she could taste her right then and there.

"You guys ready?" Quinn's eyes snapped shut at the sound of Rachel's interruption, knowing her desire for Santana had to wait a little longer. When she opened her eyes Santana was smirking at her, but she could tell she was disappointed in their little disruption as well making her smile softly.

"Where to now Rach?" Quinn asked her eyes widening at Santana making her chuckle.

"Just one more shop, I don't really like trying on clothes after I eat, but this adorable dress boutique is too cute to pass up.

Rachel led the way again talking non stop. The girl was in dire need of more girlfriends. Kurt evidently was just not doing it. However, Rachel was right; the dress boutique was absolutely adorable. It was like they walked into a doll shop for adults. Every type of dress she could imagine was there right before her eyes and all Quinn wanted to do was find the perfect one for their date tonight.

"Nothing too fancy Q," Santana whispered up against her ear. Quinn turned to face her curious to know how Santana knew exactly what she was thinking. "What? You have that look, that's how I know, just remember this is going to be more of a fun casual date."

"Ok," she answered softly, still loving that Santana knew what she was thinking, but in turn, she did the same. Without even telling her where they were going Quinn knew exactly where Santana would be taking her on their date, and as she turned, she saw the perfect dress laid directly in front of her. Quinn snagged the dress off the rack while Rachel was distracting Santana asking her five questions at once.

Quinn tossed on the dress and to her delight it fit like a glove, increasing her already large smirk on her face.

"Hey Q, you in there?" Santana called out for her.

"Yes, but you can't come in."

"It's not like you're in a wedding dress," there was a brief pause, "oh god, you're not right?" Quinn popped her head around the curtain.

"No it's not a wedding dress smart ass, but it's still a surprise." Santana stepped up inches from her nose and looked at Quinn with puppy eyes.

"Can't you hide the surprise behind those other dresses in there, so I could come in there and get back that kiss Rachel stole from us." Quinn forgot to breathe for a moment as she gazed into Santana's eager eyes. She quickly refocused though, took a glance around, and gave her a quick peck on the lips before dashing back behind the curtain.

"Ok, that was cute and all, but I was kind of hoping for something a little more," but as Santana went to turn away Quinn reached out and yanked her back behind the curtain. Their mouths flew together like magnets as Quinn almost tripped back from their intensity; their hands moving frantically up and down each other like they've been away from each other for years, each craving the others every touch. Santana didn't have to do much to get where she wanted since Quinn was only in her lace bra and underwear, her fingers easily dancing their way down her body.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Quinn said panting, but Santana spun her around and placed her hands up against the mirror.

"I want to watch you."

"Here?" She let out, as she turned to find Santana's mouth once more, not doing a good job at protesting the idea.

"Why do you think we played that game this morning, practice makes perfect," she answered in a rush. Quinn's head was hesitant, but her body was more than ready to take on the challenge. Santana obviously gets a thrill out of the chance of getting caught, and although with only a curtain between them and anyone curious enough to sneak a peek. Quinn didn't care, and assisted Santana's hand back down the length of her body.

"Open your eyes," Santana whispered and Quinn obeyed with a smirk as her breathing began to increase. Their eye contact only fueled Santana's rhythmic fingering, and with only one hand on the mirror Quinn reached back looking for any part Santana to grip as she began to peek.

"Hey guys," Rachel called out in the dressing room. Quinn's eyes shot open, half terrified, half uncontrollably aroused. Santana smirked as she yanked Quinn against her body. Her fingers tried not to struggle as Quinn's muscles tighten around them. She turned her mouth to capture Quinn's just as she climaxed to muffle her release, carefully moving her body to block Rachel's direct view from Quinn if she decided to peek around the curtain.

"You good?" Santana asked as she applied a set up kisses to her neck, making sure to keep a firm hold on Quinn until her legs could hold her up again. Quinn let out a small moan in return feeling Santana's smile on her. "Ok, I'm going to get out there before Berry gets too nosy."

"Ok," Quinn finally was able to get out as she started shaking her head at what they had just done.

"Hey Rach," Santana said way too gleefully as she popped around the curtain.

"Where's Quinn?"

"Oh, she'll be out in a minute, all this shopping gets her all worked up and excited. She'll meet us outside."

Quinn rearranged her hair the best she could and took out a tissue to wipe away the sweat from her hands on the mirror, which only made her blush and begin to giggle as she gathered her things and headed for the cash register.

"Find everything you needed?" The cashier asked, causing unstoppable flashes of Santana to invade her mind.

"Oh yes, and so much more," Quinn replied with a large grin.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, as much fun as I'm having with this fic, it honestly was suppose to be 1 to 2 chapters long since I was dabbing in naughtiness that I'm usually not very comfortable in doing. Then I got going and and look what happened lol. I'm thinking to just wrap this one up in the next two to three chapters and then do a series of "naughty" one shots (which I already have a few ideas floating in my head on doing) Plus, I could always do a follow-up to this fic if people want after summer is over, which apparently is turning out to be a lot busier than originally planned. This chapter is more on the T level, but I'll be sure to spice up in the last few ;) ;) Ok too much yammering..._

* * *

Everything was in havoc when they returned to the loft. Santana and Quinn still weren't planning on telling Kurt and Rachel about them, yet they needed to find a way to get ready for their date without too many questions being asked. Rachel was bopping from her room to the bathroom getting ready for her own date and Quinn didn't want Santana to see what she was wearing, so they were running out of options on were to get ready.

"I'll just use Kurt's area," Quinn started, hiding her dress from Santana.

"Um, and tell him what exactly?"

"Oh please Santana, he already knows."

"Yeah, but once you confirm his suspicions, everything will explode like a can of worms and we'll never get out of here." Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed the rest of her things.

"Just relax, I'll handle Kurt."

"Like you did this morning?" Santana snapped back.

"Ok, that was because of my morning sex hangover, we haven't done anything with each other in over an hour, I'll be fine now, trust me." Quinn skipped out of Santana's room, before she had a chance to protest anymore. She didn't care what Kurt did or said, nothing was going to get in the way of their date tonight, it meant too much to her.

When Quinn peeked down the hall she saw Rachel tossing a few outfits on her bed, not fully satisfied with anything she bought or owned, which was good, because she was too distracted about her own date to butt in and see what she and Santana were up to. Now all she had to do was deal with Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," Quinn said knocking on the wall side of his area of the loft.

"Yes," he answered in song.

"Do you mind if I get ready over here with you, there's way too much going on in this loft, between Santana and Rachel?"

"Sure." Quinn walked in and Kurt had the same mischievous grin on his face he had that morning at breakfast. "Getting ready for what, by the way?"

"Oh, Santana and I are going out."

"Really, where?" He asked, not missing a beat. Quinn froze for a moment; maybe Santana was right, Kurt was way too curious about what was going on between them to just let it go.

"Not sure exactly, she just said we were going out." Kurt stared at her for awhile, then finally dropped his arms to the side.

"Oh for heavens sake Quinn, just tell me. You two are going on a date aren't you?" Again, Quinn stood their fumbling over her words, not exactly sure on how to arrange her response, but Kurt popped their secretive bubble, leaving no room for excuses about what they were up to, before she even had a chance to say anything. "You do realize I'm not deaf, or blind like Rachel."

"Umm."

"Really? Um, is all you're going to say? The two of you were going at it all last night, which I could only assume was the makeup sex after the obvious jealous tirade Santana was on, on they way home, and then apparently that wasn't enough so the two of you decided to continue where you left off this morning."

"Were we really that loud this morning?" Quinn caved realizing it was pointless to deny what was going on to Kurt who clearly wasn't an idiot. Of course, now his smirk was starting to annoy her as he laughed a little.

"Actually, I only heard Santana moan once, but when the two of you walked into the kitchen completely flushed, it was pretty obvious you went a few rounds."

"Wait," Quinn started recalling their morning game. "You only heard Santana?" Kurt looked over at her slightly confused.

"Uh, yeah." Quinn laughed, no longer annoyed with him.

"Ha, I knew I won."

"Won what?"

"It doesn't matter. So, yes we're sleeping together, but we're not sure what it all means, hoping to clear a few things up tonight. So, if you could be a doll and not tell anyone about this yet, that would be great." Quinn added as she gave Kurt a peck on the cheek. Kurt shook his head laughing as Quinn bopped around a little.

"That crazy Latina must have some magical powers in the bedroom."

"Oh, she definitely does." Quinn answered, not realizing it was her outside voice at first, but Kurt didn't say anything back, he just continued to shake his head and laugh as he started to walk out of his area.

"Oh, and just so you know, we're not done talking about this, I would pester you about it now, but I can tell how anxious you are to get ready for your cute little date, and I wouldn't want to ruin your cloud nine smile, even if it is about Santana." Quinn was blushing as she blew Kurt a kiss before we walked away. He was right though, she was super excited for her date tonight, and even she too had a hard time believing it was all because of Santana.

Quinn tossed on a long white jacket as she triple checked her hair and makeup before leaving Kurt's areas. Santana was waiting for her in the kitchen. She was wearing a tight green dress making Quinn smirk as she walked up to her, but all Santana did was shake her head at her.

"What's with the head shake?"

"I received the quote unquote; you better treat her right speech from Mama Hummel."

"Oh please, he was well aware of our little sexcapades the last twenty-four hours, which reminds me, you lost this morning, not me. It was your moan that entered Kurt's ears." Santana cringed.

"I didn't need to know that." However, her demeanor quickly shifted as she glanced around the loft and took a step up to her. "But, I don't mind rewarding you later." Quinn had a hard time catching her breath as she gazed into Santana's eyes, which were only inches from hers, wanting to do nothing more, but toss her on the kitchen counter.

"We should probably get going, or else we'll never leave." Quinn said, finding the strength not to pounce the breath-taking woman standing before her.

"Still can't get enough huh? Good to know." Santana replied as she walked over and held the loft door open for Quinn, who walked by eyeing Santana up and down with a grin.

"Manners and all, this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"Enough witty comments Mr. Bogart." Santana answered as they made their way to their next destination.

Quinn's grin only grew as Santana held the next door open for her.

"Kelly's Pub and Grill huh?"

"What? I told you this was going to be a casual date."

"And I'm not complaining."

"So what's with the snarky comment then?" Santana asked as Quinn removed her coat answering her question with her dress. "Ok, I don't know if what you're wearing is super cute or super gay," she added making Quinn laugh.

"I guess it could be both since I'm on a date with you." Quinn twirled her knee high white dress that was covered with shamrocks before taking a seat. "Especially since our greens match." Santana laughed as she handed Quinn a menu.

"Yep, gay it is."

They ordered two pale ales since they were at a pub and shared an order of Kelly's infamous onion rings along with a Ruben, grateful to share since the sandwich was big enough to feed a small army. They ordered a second round and both enjoyed talking for a change, although that didn't mean their feet weren't running up and down each others leg while they spoke, needing to at least be touching one another.

"So should we actually start talking about the "us" situation or were you hoping to post pone it until we're inching around in walkers." Santana laughed.

"We definitely shouldn't do half the things we've been doing once we're in the walker stage of our lives." Quinn smirked. Santana may have been acting cute, but this whole conversation was going to be happening whether she wanted it to or not.

"Come on, we've both already established that we like one another and we clearly can get along without insulting one another, to the point of slapping that is. So what's the problem?" This time when Quinn looked into Santana's eyes she could see how shy and nervous she was getting. "It's Brittany, isn't it? You're still in love with her."

"Yes and no," Santana answered quietly. Quinn was tempted to say something else, but she thought it was best to give Santana a minute as she took a few breaths. "Look Q, I wouldn't have gone all the way up to Yale to sleep with you if I was still in love with Brittany. Yes, it was hard seeing her with Sam at the non wedding, but before we even went up to the Hotel room that night, you already made me forget all about her. I mean yeah, I love Brit, but I'm not in love with her anymore. I really like you."

There was another long pause and this time Quinn couldn't handle it. She wanted all of this out, so she could decide whether to plow into this relationship with Santana, or end it all together, knowing they both had too many emotions already in it to just be friends with benefits.

"Ok, so again I ask, what's the problem?"

"Honestly, it's the long distance thing. I ended it with Brit, because of that remember. I mean sure, we could see each other here and there, but you already said you didn't want me going up to Yale anymore because I was a distraction, and even when your Freshman year is over, you'll be going back to Lima. I live here now Quinn and I want a girlfriend that I can see more than maybe once a month out of the year." But instead of looking concern, Quinn smirked.

"So what if the distance thing wasn't an issue."

"I hate hypotheticals Q."

"Will you please just humor me?" Santana rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yes, if there wasn't a distance issue, I would really want to give this a try." But as soon as the words left her mouth, her face hardened. "But that's not the case." Quinn however, still wasn't upset, which clearly started to aggravate Santana. "Ok what are you hiding behind that evil grin of yours."

"What if I told you, that after you left Yale last month I applied for a summer internship in the city, an internship that starts a week after the semester concludes and ends a week before my sophomore year begins." Santana immediately began to perk up.

"Are you serious?"

"See what your good lovin made me do." Santana laughed. "And I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out where you and I can alternate trips to see each other once I get settled back up at school. I think if I know I'll be able to see you on a regular basis, you won't be as much of a distraction."

"I guess we'll find out." Quinn's jaw dropped, not believing how easy this all was.

"Wait, so was that it? Did you just agree to give this a try?"

"Huh? I guess I did." Quinn shook her head as she chucked the last onion ring at her.

"You guess?"

"Sorry, apparently your good lovin has the same affect on me that mine has on you; slight brain malfunctions, but yes, if you really want to give this a try, I'm in." It took all of Quinn's inner strength not to leap over the table and tackle Santana's mouth. She was ecstatic, and yes her brain was still processing that all of this was because of Santana, but nothing ever felt so right in her life.

Originally, Santana was planning on taking Quinn to a comedy club after dinner, but as soon as they stepped out of the pub, neither one of them could contain their excitement practically groping one another the entire way back to the loft. Before they even got the door Santana couldn't help but toss her up against the wall, crushing their mouths together as she took Quinn's hands, and raised them over her head, interlocking their fingers as she pressed her body up against hers, never fully being close enough. Quinn felt a dizzying wave wash over her, just by having Santana's erratic tongue tie with hers. They wanted to get inside, but at the same time refused to leave each others mouth, completely forgetting they weren't the only ones at the loft as Santana finally found the door handle and flung it open, followed by a loud gasp.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screeched backing away from the door with her date grinning at them.

"Shit," Santana said, removing her mouth to prepare herself for the fifty questions, but Quinn wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone deal with the froze face statue of Rachel that lie directly in front of them.

"Sorry Rach, we really don't have time to chit chat." Santana's face grew with excitement as she dragged Santana to her room, leaving the ghost-faced Rachel bobbling over her words.

Quinn slammed the door, but before she had a chance to dive back into the brown-skin beauty in front of her, Santana threw her hand up.

"What's the matter?" Santana looked down to the side embarrassed. "San?"

"As much as I like you being all riled up and feisty, do you think we can slow it down a bit. I don't really feel like rushing it this time." Quinn smiled as she took a step toward her and gently raised her chin up, their eye contact instantly making her knees like jelly.

"If that's what my girlfriend wants, that's what my girlfriend gets."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the long delay, crazy busy summer, but I finally found some free time to write and I've got a few updates for all my fics coming up, plus a one shot that I'll be putting out sometime this weeks as well. Since this is my fun fic, I kept it that way, sexy and funny. Hope you guys like it. _

* * *

Quinn couldn't believe how fast her break from school went and before she and Santana knew it, her third term was upon them. She was sad about being back at school already, but she had plenty of new dreams to keep her occupied until her summer break. Plus, Santana was adamant about them talking on the phone, especially at nighttime, which made Quinn blush every time she thought about it from anticipation. Sadly, her first night back at school would not be one of them, since Santana had to work at the bar; so instead, she had to dip into her memory bank, skimming through their numerous nights they had together while she was in New York.

As soon as Quinn's head hit the pillow she could hear Santana asking if it was all right to take it slow.

_Quinn did everything she could to hide the obvious butterfly buildups after Santana made it clear with her eyes that this time was more serious to her than any of the others. Quinn responded with a cute remark as she lifted Santana's chin and leaned in with a tender kiss. Without much effort their dresses slipped down their bodies, as Quinn carefully guided the backwards walking Santana to her bed._

_Quinn tried not to laugh when she realized how well she knew Santana already. They of course have had countless times exploring down under one another, even though they just decided to attempt going out together just hours earlier. But everything seemed so much clearer now as the floated down to the bed. Their kisses were more sensual as their fingers waited for permission to do more than linger over each others body. Santana even pulled up for a minute to gaze almost right through Quinn before their mouths collided again, both of them getting more delight from each others touch the longer they withheld from conquering new parts of each others bodies._

_Quinn wanted to take the lead and rolled Santana over, taking her time to brush her hairs away from her face and neck, wanting to make sure she hit every sensitive spot on the gorgeous creature before her as she made her way down, her own pulse racing from the excitement of just being with her._

_Quinn couldn't recall the number of times she got caught up in Santana's beauty until finally Santana let out a soft laugh._

_"You ok down there?" she asked in a more curious than her usual mocking tone. But all Quinn could do was nod as she continued to glide her fingers up and down Santana's side until she brought her Goosebumps up to the surface, slowly making Santana jerk then stiffen. Ironically, massaging Santana's breast soothed her back down. Quinn couldn't help but get more aroused by juggling the levels of excitement as she continued her journey down Santana's body, making sure to keep eye contact with Santana as her tongue easily found her center. Santana would rotate from looking down at Quinn to closing her eyes to try to concentrate on what she was doing. It didn't matter how many times they had been together before this, everything about what they were doing was so much more sensitive, so much more intimate._

_Quinn continued to watch as her fingers entered Santana, getting a soft excited gasp as Santana's eyes closed tightly this time. Quinn decided to focus more on what she was doing now as she moved in and out of Santana while her tongue flickered her clit, knowing once she found the perfect rhythm Santana would sexually cheer her on. Her body shaking and jerking before finally it rocketed with the continuation of each orgasm, shooting a rush of excited in between her own legs._

_Quinn knew it wouldn't be much, but she needed to release her own burning desire and once Santana came down, moved her body up on top of the shimmering brown-skin beauty, grinding carefully against Santana at first, making sure she could handle it, until finally letting out a simple orgasm of her own. Santana flashed her a faint smile as Quinn fell to the side of her, their erratic breathing matching each others. After a few breaths they simultaneously went to each other and wrapped their bodies around one another wanting to be as close as they possibly could as they closed their eyes and fell sleep._

Quinn opened her eyes briefly and smiled at her first successful dream before drifting back to sleep, happily addicted to the new high of her relationship with Santana.

The next morning she woke up somewhat sluggish about getting back to her everyday routine at school, especially since this first week with school just starting she knew she wouldn't be able to talk to Santana as much, but Quinn tried to think of her award at the end of it all; the entire summer in New York. Sure. She knew she had her internship and Santana would have to work, but each night they would share the same bed and that was enough to get her through the first week.

Quinn was glad when Friday came so quickly, ecstatic that she was able to pour everything into her studies that week so she would have that Friday night free for her new girlfriend. Santana also had off that night since she started to work days with the exception of large events and ever other Saturday, and before Quinn's school bags even hit the floor, her phone buzzed.

**"What are you wearing?"** Quinn laughed as she swiftly text back.

**"Really, what am I wearing, how original."** Santana responded almost as quickly as Quinn replied.

**"Fine, screw what you are wearing, get in bed, shove your hand down your pants, and tell me what's going on in there."**

**"You really know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?"** This time Santana didn't respond right away and Quinn was slightly nervous, but mostly curious to see why it was taking Santana so long, then her phone began to ring, but when she looked down it wasn't your typical phone call, it was video chat.

"This is going to be interesting," Quinn hit responded as she made sure the door was double locked. "Hello?"

"Hello, that's all I get, here you are giving me shit about not giving you sweet talk and you come back with hello?" But Santana was smirking on the other end.

"Fine, hello, my gorgeous satin-haired flowing black beauty."

"You could have done away with the horse reference, but better." Quinn laughed.

"Noted, so how was your week?" She asked falling back on the bed.

"Boring, drinks poured, tips given, fairies constantly singing and frolicking throughout the apartment, you?"

"Ditto."

"You have fairies frolicking around in your apartment?" Again, Quinn laughed.

"You know what I mean, it was boring. Classes, studies, annoying college kids, which is close to frolicking fairies, I guess."

"Good, now that that's all out of the way."

"You're gonna use that sweet talk on me," Quinn cut her off, before she had a chance to finish, making Santana laugh.

"Damn straight." But then they both went silent, followed by a few minutes of nervous fits of laughter.

"It's good to know that neither one of us have ever done this before." Quinn finally let out already a little bit out of breath.

"Yeah, I guess it's a little odd, especially since once we get started the phones will probably get lost in all the sheets, but it can't hurt to give it a try, plus I get to see your face, which I miss."

"Awww…" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yea, yea, I know. I'm pathetically into you." Quinn laughed as she began to move her hand down under her underwear.

"True, but it makes me tingly just hearing how into me you are." Although the picture wasn't real clear, she could tell Santana was blushing, but Santana soon shook it off and her eyes became hungrily devious.

"You know what else I miss, running my hands roughly up and down your body, while watching your eyes and mouth take in each individual grasp, until your body begins to rise from my electrifying touch." Now Quinn closed her eyes as she rested the phone on the pillow hoping it wouldn't fall as she began to focus more below her.

"What else?" she hummed.

"I miss tenderly kissing along the side of your neck and shoulder, only increasing my pressures if you gave me an encouraging moan." Santana's voice was becoming faint and Quinn knew she too had made her way down her body after Quinn let out a few loud deep breaths.

"Can you go on a little more?" Quinn started; trying to make sure her words made sense, "I love hearing your voice."

"Yeah," Santana answered, but took another minute before she continued. "I miss being in between your legs…running my fingers deep into your thighs, opening you, teasing you, watching your face became overly worked up and frustrated before finally giving in and pleasing your every desire."

No words were said for the next few minutes, nor were any needed. Each time Quinn heard Santana cry a little louder on the other end she would increase her pace to keep up and compete with her. There was no way in knowing which one of them had peeked first, since all hearing became absent as they climaxed, but she could tell by the momentary silence that they had successfully got each other off around the same time.

Finally, Quinn went to look for her phone, which not surprisingly found its way under the sheets and moved it up to her side, not gaining full feeling in her hand to hold it up to her face just yet.

"You still there?" She asked twice as she giggled. Santana also lost her phone in their exotic video chat, but finally greeted her with a smile back.

"I'm here."

"So?"

"So what?" Quinn smirked as she shook her head.

"Don't so what me? How was it?" Santana's grin filled the phone.

"Much better than being alone." Quinn laughed.

"I've only been away for a week."

"Yeah, but while you were here, we were at it like crazed animals. There was no way I could go cold-turkey for a whole week, but don't worry Q, I thought of you the whole time." Quinn blushed. "So how was it for you?"

"Delightful," Santana laughed.

"Delightful huh?"

"That's right, now that I think about it; I've popped a number of delightful cherries with you." Santana continued to laugh.

"Any complaints or concerns?"

"Not in the slightest."

They talked for another hour or so, before making sure to plan their next video chat, which wouldn't be until the following week, but Quinn didn't mind. Each week was a new glorious experience and it would soon lead to the ultimate satisfaction of having Santana by her side, to enhance those new exhilarating experiences in person.


	10. Chapter 10

_So, yes this will be the last chapter of this fic, however, I found that my hand went a little overboard, so I'll be breaking it up into two parts, which basically means there's another chapter after this one, but since it all occurred with one sitting/idea I think of it as one...and apparently I have a hard time letting my fics go... :)_

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes and glanced down at a Santana who was lying on her stomach with her hair covering half her face, and although she was sleeping, Quinn could feel Santana's hands twitching along her body with a few soft hums. Quinn took a breath and giggled lightly as she closed her eyes hoping to join in on Santana's dreams, not knowing if she was reliving one from their wonderfully drama filled summer that she would never forget or looking into their future and creating new ones, ones that Quinn now new, included her.

3 Months Earlier

"Come on Quinn." She yelled at herself for the fifth time after tripping over yet another one of her school boxes. All she wanted to do was get all her things to her friends' storage, which four of them were sharing for the next few months instead of dragging her things back to Ohio before heading to New York for her internship at one of the best known law firms of New York, which basically was making coffee, sending faxes, filing and handing things from one attorney to another, but it would look on her resume, and most importantly, it was in New York, where her new infatuation lived; Santana Lopez. Just saying her name made Quinn blush, which was still weird at times, but as soon as she closed her eyes, she could feel the beautiful Latina exploring up and down her body, capitalizing on all her key points. She knew they had discovered something wonderful in one another after Mr. Schue's non-wedding, and couldn't wait to experience more.

Quinn finally had everything together and quickly got her things in storage just in time to catch the four o'clock train into the city. As soon as her butt hit the seat she exhaled in relief. She was on her way. She wanted to text Santana, but she was working late at the bar training someone, and although Kurt and Rachel were around, they were too flutter-minded and Rachel wouldn't stop using exclamation points after every word, still not believing what was actually happening between her and Santana. Instead, Quinn shut her eyes, and daydreamed, she loved how intoxicating Santana was and that when she closed her eyes she could not only see her image, but could feel her touch, and her voice plastered into her brain as if she was actually there.

_Quinn easily saw Santana asking if she trusted her, and although she was hesitant at first, which of course made Santana laugh, she nodded. Santana took out two scarves and brought one of Quinn's hands over her head and tied it to the bedpost._

_"You sure?" She asked again, Quinn bit her lip already feeling a shot of excitement drive down her body and nodded again and Santana swiftly grabbed her other wrist and tied it back. Santana then began to kiss down each sensitive point on her inner arm, hovering over each breast for a moment, Quinn's nipples rising just by her breath grazing over them. Quinn began to tremble getting a pleased grin from Santana in return._

_"So what are you planning to do?" But Santana looked up, placed her finger to her lips, and hushed Quinn as she brought her mouth back down and circled each of her nipples with the tip of her tongue, then gave them a light blow, shooting another shock-wave through her body. Next, Santana took her fingers and trickled up and down Quinn's sides as she slowly kissed her way down to her waist, Quinn's breathing beginning to become noticeable, but still controlled. She did her best to control her body and breathing knowing this had to have been one of Santana's games, but then Santana licked the lining of her waist, causing a lightening bolt to her center, but Santana's fingers were still traipsing from one side of her waist to the other, not listening to the demand of Quinn's body._

_"You're still part evil, you know that right." But again Quinn was hushed as Santana carefully spread her legs, her whole body letting Santana know how turned on she was, and again Santana smirked, as she delicately ran her fingers up and down her thighs. Quinn's breath began to quicken a little more each time Santana moved a little closer to her center. Santana devilishly licked up her thigh and briefly over her clit, stealing a few of Quinn's breaths as she moved back down between her thighs._

_Although Quinn could barely stand the teasing she knew exactly what Santana was doing; exciting her more in anticipation. Santana's naked body slithered up to Quinn's mouth and she took her in as her hand found one of her breast and Quinn did her best to contain her smirk as their tongues danced, knowing that Santana's own intensity was growing and pleading with her to go on, so she too could let go._

_This time as Santana made her way down Quinn's body she didn't linger for too long over the midsection of her, her fingers finally dipping deep within her overly worked up wetness, hearing Santana's satisfied hum as she entered, but she had no time, nor did she care to mock her at the moment as Santana's talented fingers began to work, she pulled on the scarf's, feeling another jolt of excitement realizing her movements would be limited. Santana lowered her tongue, and an instant loud gasp left Quinn's mouth without permission as she tugged on the scarves, creaking the bed in more than its usual spots._

_Santana continued to work, and without even knowing it, Quinn began to chant her name, her body covered with glistening sweat, and her orgasms intensifying with each mention of Santana's name._

"Ma'am," Quinn heard in the distance, but shook the unfamiliar voice from her dream. "Ma'am," the voice repeated this time with the slight shake of her shoulder, shooting Quinn up from her seat panting.

"Are you okay?" The train attendant asked.

"Yes, sorry I guess I must have drifted off."

"You sure you're ok, you're sweating and were shaking pretty violently."

"I'm fine, thank you." Quinn responded, her face bright red, and although she was a little embarrassed, the blushing occurred long before the attendant woke her.

Quinn thought it was best to get up and move after causing quite the scene, but was glad she only had an hour left. The wonderful memories Santana imprinted on her memory knew how to keep her occupied, but now she needed to stay awake, not only because she wasn't interested in causing anymore scenes, but she wanted to make sure she was all touched up, so as soon as the train stopped, she could be on her way.

Quinn was exceptionally giddy as she approached the loft door, but made sure she calmed down, because although she knew Santana would be excited to see her, being overly bubbly was probably a turnoff, at least it would be with Santana's personality. She took out her compact and made she her extra red face toned down after staying with her a lot longer than normal,

"Damn day dreams." Quinn giggled once more as she knocked on the door, but she started to laugh even harder after hearing all the wrestling happening on the other side of the door.

"Everybody all right in there?"

"Fine," Kurt screeched as he mumbled a few more remarks at Rachel "Quinn sweetheart, how are you?" Kurt asked as he opened the door with an exceptionally large grin.

"Good," she answered a little bewildered at Kurt and Rachel's state. "So, where's Santana."

"Still at work," Kurt answered quickly. "Let me get your bags."

"Thanks," she said still baffled. "So what's going on with you two?"

"Oh nothing," Rachel answered while Kurt was gone. "Just discussing how you turned Santana. I didn't think a cold-blooded creature could become human again."

"Rachel!" Kurt shrieked as he dashed back from Santana's room, but Quinn was laughing.

"It's ok Kurt, I knew Rachel had some questions and since last time I saw her was the night of our date, and I skipped out early the next morning, I kind have figured I would be in from some questioning."

"You don't owe her anything," Kurt said, receiving a nasty look from Rachel. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," Quinn answered, not buying Kurt's gentlemen like hospitality, especially after he toyed with her and Santana a few weeks ago. "So, what is this? Good cop, bad cop?" Kurt laughed.

"Now that's different, Rachel as a bad cop."

"Oh shut it Kurt, and get over here before Santana gets back and steals her away. She has been dreadfully vague about the two of you and it's driving me crazy."

"I can see that." Quinn answered as she took the glass of water from Kurt.

"Seriously though, are you possessed or something?"

"Rachel," again Kurt snapped at her. Quinn couldn't help but think that these two deserved their own reality show, never a dull moment; it would surely steal all the ratings.

"Relax Kurt; I'm just trying to understand. I love Santana I do, and yes we've been getting along much better than when we were in high school, but she's still a crazy, manipulative, bitch."

"Oh Berry, you sweet talker you," Santana yelled from down the hall.

"Ok, not only does she have that weird third eye thing, but she's got ears like a bat. I'm telling you, she's not human." Quinn took another sip of water, hoping to calm her nerves that developed just by hearing Santana's voice, as Rachel babbled on a little more.

"It's only the high-pitched, annoying squeal, of your voice that I can hear blocks away Rach."

"Hey," Quinn said, standing up as Santana appeared in the doorway.

"Hey," Santana replied in an entirely different tone than what she used when addressing Rachel.

"Ok, maybe they're both under some wicked queens' spell, cause you both just went into la la land." Instead of snapping this time, Kurt nodded along with Rachel since Quinn and Santana instantly looked as if they were the only ones in the room. Santana walked toward her gracefully, taking her hand, but was still able to slam Rachel as she walked by before leading Quinn to her bedroom.

As soon as Santana closed the door, they were at each other madly. It didn't matter that every Friday night before this, they displayed all sorts of dirty video chats, getting more creative each time, to finally be able to feel, smell, and taste each other over-powered any form of control that they once had to see who was the more dominate; neither one of them cared as they ungracefully started to remove their clothes, tripping over their shoes and purses along the way, and their shirts and bras had never been so difficult.

Eventually, they made it to the bed, tossing and turning, but again, not of dominance, but of the continued longing of not getting enough of one another, their breathing and hands equally erratic, not able to find a normal flow just yet; Santana finally had to sit up after being light-headed, but shook her head silly as she looked down at Quinn, both of them finally finding some rhythm in their breathing, as Santana reached down and brushed away some of Quinn's crazed hairs.

"Damn I missed you," she said making Quinn's heart sink. She knew Santana cared for her, she showed that when they were discussing on whether or not to go out, Santana of course being hesitant because of the long distance thing. But for her to not only say she missed her, but to see it as their eyes locked, the deep breaths she had to take before the words began to flow out, and her eyes looked as if they were pleading with Quinn to never be away from her for so long ever again. Quinn knew if she responded she might crumble and the last thing she wanted was to become that pathetic, romantic girl who cries whenever there's a new beautiful significant moment. Instead, she smiled, and whispered.

"I missed you too," as she drew Santana back down on top of her. Quinn wanting more of her as she flipped Santana over, briefly taking in the look in her eyes once more before diving down to taste Santana's erratic tongue that had pleased her in more ways than she could count, wanting to savory moment of that first night…


	11. Chapter 10 b

_So, I have to apologize to you guys that have been reading this particular fic first. I had to take on a few extra projects than expected this summer, which eventually meant stepping away from some of my fun time. However, I thought I submitted the last part of this fic before I dropped off the face of the fanfic world, but apparently, I didn't. Again, my bad, hope everyone had an amazing summer and here's the finally part to A Dream of Dreams..._

* * *

The whole first weekend was one continuous sex feast, which drove Kurt and Rachel nuts. The two crazed roommates rotating on who should knock on the door, asking if they would at least come out to say hello; Quinn and Santana even showered together, which only reminded Quinn of the morning after Mr. Schue's wedding, and all she wanted was to reenact it, making Santana's grin grow. Once they were finished they tried to contain their giggling fit as they tip-toed back to Santana's room slamming and locking the door before Kurt and Rachel were able to get there. They only enraged Kurt more when they ordered take out and slipped the money under the bedroom door, asking him to pay so they wouldn't have to put on any clothes. Kurt had a small temper tantrum, but after Quinn poked her face out with an overly sad look pasted on her face, he rolled his eyes and obliged.

It was good Quinn and Santana had their bohemian weekend, because once Monday came along, things were entirely different. She had her internship and Santana was off to work, both working longer hours than anticipated. The first night Quinn was kept at the office until almost eight at night since the law firm her internship was at just landed a big case and they wanted every document gathered, copied, faxed, and run over somewhere and back again. She was utterly exhausted and fell asleep practically on top of Santana's lips.

The next night Santana was stuck covering the day and half of the late shift so they both ended up sprawled out on the bed, dead asleep. It took almost two weeks for all of them to get used to the crazy summer schedules and Rachel begged them to have dinner with her and Kurt that evening, hating that not only did they never see one another, but was through being tormented by Santana's lack of divulgement about their relationship.

"Ok Rach," Santana said laughing and shaking her head at Rachel's pleading puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine with me too, I'll call if I'm running late again," Quinn added, giving Santana a quick kiss as she dashed out the door.

Since Kurt and Rachel were both involved with summer programs at NYADA, they ordered pizza, picked up beer and hand everything out and ready as Quinn opened the loft door.

"You guys are fabulous." Quinn said exhausted, as she tossed her purse on the couch and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Where's Santana?"

"Shower," Kurt answered taking a seat next to her.

"So seriously, how did this all happen?" Rachel asked looking defeated.

"This is really killing you isn't it?"

"I'm just baffled, but I guess what they say is true, there's a thin line between love and hate." Quinn smiled as she sipped her beer.

"Must be." She answered eying Santana as she walked down the hall drying her hair.

"Oh good, you guys were able to pick up some beer to go with the pizza, I see you're getting used to that fake ID I got for you, I'm so proud of you Berry."

Santana grabbed a beer, easily twisted off the cap and flicked it in the garbage, while Rachel was still working to open hers.

"So," she started as she sat across from Quinn, their eyes somehow doing what they could to tease each other. "What would you like to know Rach?"

"How? When? Where?" They both laughed.

"Drinks and loneliness at Mr. Schue's Valentine's Day joke of a wedding, the hotel room. Wow that was easy." Santana answered, snagging a piece of pizza.

"Oh no you don't, you didn't get to torture me for weeks and get away that easily."

"Torture you? We were the ones a part for weeks unable to ravage one another with our magical fingers."

"Santana," Rachel screeched.

"I can tell them, if you want. I don't want you to lose your bad-ass image." Santana smirked at Quinn at first, but her face soon softened as she nodded.

"Ok." Quinn met her eyes again and realized that she never went into full detail of how and why she slept with her that first night as well, her stomach began to turn knowing she was about to divulge her gentle secret.

"Well as you all know, when it comes to men and relationships; it was one disaster after another, most of them being my fault, I know, but nothing ever felt right, and Santana of course was always good at calling me out on my shit." Santana kissed at the air and winked lovingly, instead of her usual cocky way.

"So, there we were, both of us miserable, alone, and bitchy, but once we got to the reception, the mood seemed to flip-flop. Here I was with my best friend, who normally drives me to the edge of slapping her every time we're together and for once we both just let loose and were having an amazing time. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever felt so happy and comfortable with someone, and I didn't want to end." Quinn paused again, Santana made sure to keep her eyes focus with hers, but she couldn't help but glance over at Kurt and Rachel who were listening intently like children surrounded at a camp fire being told ghost stories.

"Anyway, the wine of course helped loosen me up and that little voice and thoughts in my head that I normally would tightly contain within me, escaped."

"Wait, you thought of me that way before the wedding?" Santana interrupted with a sweet, curious look on her face.

"Don't get too cocky over there, but yes, I did, especially after you officially got together with Brittany. You began to let the softer side of you shine through, it was nothing big, but yeah, I had school girl crush. I wasn't expecting anything to ever come of it." Santana laughed.

"Until I had you in my arms?" Quinn smiled and lightly nodded.

"Until you had me in your arms."

"Aw," Kurt and Rachel let out in unison, snapping Quinn and Santana out of their trance, and causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"Yes, aw, now can we move on?"

"Wait, but what about afterwards? You didn't get together until a few weeks after." Again, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll take it from here Q." Quinn nodded and like Santana did when she was talking kept her eyes on the beautiful woman before her, not being able to hear Santana talk about going up to Yale when their loft was being fumigated, their relationship being only a sex thing at first, but she too had feelings that she was scared to let out.

After story time was over, they finished eating and chatted while they drank a few more beers. Thankfully, Kurt and Rachel let them run off to be alone afterwards, because they were both hungrily gazing at one another from across the table, doing their best not to let their feet wander too far up each others legs.

Quinn loved that she got to spend the entire summer in New York, but as soon as her internship started up they didn't have a lot of alone time, and when they did, they were usually too exhausted to do much. It was nice to finally be with each, and for more than just a quickie.

Their kisses started out slow and tender, but their hands were moving frantically up and down each others body with a longing of desperation, gripping, clawing, never fully getting enough of each others bodies. Quinn moved over and began nipping at Santana's earlobe, sending a rush down her body as Santana moaned and somehow managed to kick off her yoga pants without Quinn even knowing.

Quinn sat Santana on the bed, not caring that she was still clothed, and jerked Santana's legs apart, getting a delighted gasp from her in return. She took a few minutes to watch the small convulsions going through her girlfriend's body as she pressed her fingers along her inner thighs before plunging her mouth between her legs. She began by tasting her intimately, slowly rotating inside her, enjoying the slight jerks from teasing Santana's key points. Once Santana's frustrations turned into begging, she used Santana's legs to help steady the both of them as she quickened her tongue, not satisfied until Santana made the entire bed shake and fall back on the bed struggling to find air.

Quinn carefully stood up, forgetting how painful going down on her knees used to be, and glad this was no longer a big part of her life anymore. She started to undress, finally getting hit with exhaustion as she prepared for bed. When she got to the bed, Santana was still laying across it on her back glowing.

"Oh Q, you like me, you really like me."

"Oh shut up." Quinn answered, tossing one of the pillows at her. "You gonna move your limp-ass over or do I have to do that too." She mocked back, making Santana laugh as she wiggled up and crawled under the covers.

"Just for the record, I really like you too."

"Aw San, you're growing." Santana whacked her, but then pulled her in close, and instead of doing anything else that night, they talked. No nasty comments or even small jabs at one another, but spoke of each others dreams, aspirations, and what their relationship could actually turn into and when Quinn finally drifted off in Santana's arms she had a large smile stuck on her face and couldn't help but dream of their next step together.

Although the rest of the weekend was as pleasant and peaceful as Friday night, Monday fell upon them a lot quicker than any of them wanted. Another crazy two weeks of work and whenever Quinn had to stay late at the law firm, Santana would offer to work a few extra hours at the bar, stating it was no fun to go home if she wasn't there.

"And now you're getting attached to me?" Quinn joked as she made copies for what felt like the 100th time that day.

"Oh please, this is what you wanted the entire time, me getting all lovey dovey for you, you little minx. How can I ever face any of those idiots in Lima ever again?" Quinn laughed.

"I'm sure once you step foot on the Ohio soil, all your natural nastiness will come back to you."

"It better."

Although work was draining her, Quinn fought through it knowing that Kurt and Rachel were actually going back home to visit friends and family, leaving the loft for her and Santana, who promised her a Hedonism filed weekend.

But much as Quinn and Santana were happy about having the loft to themselves, the Hedonism event would have to wait until Saturday. They were both too drained to do much and popped a movie in, one that they both had already seen, so if they got caught up in each other and missed part of it, none would be lost.

They were both enjoying their teenage make-out session when there was a knock at the door.

"Please tell me that was the movie?" Santana asked sitting up, but then the knock occurred again. Santana growled as she kissed Quinn before getting up, adjusting her cute boy shirts with matching top and went to answer the door.

"Oh my god," she said as she answered, not hiding the obvious nervousness in her voice. Quinn sat up with knitted eyebrows.

"Who is it?" But their visitor hopped through the door, placing a large kiss on Santana's mouth, instantly sending a bolt of uncontrollable rage throughout her entire body. Thankfully, Santana had her mouth sealed shut and gently but firmly pushed her visitor off her.

"Brit, what are you doing here?" She asked with an uncomfortable giggle.

"I heard Kurt and Rachel were coming to visit and thought great, I could surprise you." But then Brittany glanced over to the couch.

"Oh, hey Quinn, I didn't know you were visiting." She started, a little hesitant at first. "Well I guess, the more the merrier! We can have a slumber party!" Quinn glanced at Santana and was glad she at least had the same shocked and disappointed look on her face, but there was no way either one of them were going to turn bubbly Brittany away, it would be like kicking a kitten to the curb.

Santana stepped out to buy them all something hard to drink, since she and Quinn were in for a long night, they didn't really want, while Quinn and Brittany gossiped about Lima, Quinn doing everything she could to keep the topics rolling, afraid Brittany would ask about who she was dating these days. Luckily there was a lot to cover between all the drama at McKinley and Quinn's first year at Yale.

"So since it's a slumber party Brit, how about you pick the movie?"

"Oh I have a much better idea than a movie." Quinn bit down on her lips afraid of just that.

"How about we just put on some music, dance, talk, and maybe play this game I invented. Sam said it would be better with a lot of people, but three could work."

"Sure."

Santana soon returned with one of her and Quinn's favorite dark rums, and poured everyone a drink while she played catch up with what they were talking about. Santana weaseled out of Brittany's game, saying maybe tomorrow, getting a mouthed thank you from Quinn in return. They listened to music and talked, while Brittany danced by herself. Santana nonchalantly adjusted the blankets over them so that she could squeeze Quinn every once in a while and between that, and a few admiring glances in her direction assured Quinn that she was the one she wanted now, not Brittany.

"Are you sure, you don't want to get up and move around a little, it might help the two of you wake up?"

"Sorry Brit, but if Quinn and I get up, we'll most likely collapse."

Another hour went by and Quinn and Santana thought they were in the clear as Brittany finally started to die down.

"Well Quinn's things are already set up in my bedroom; I hope that's ok."

"Come on hun, this is a sleepover, if the bed only has enough room for the two of you I'll bring the couch cushions and pillows and set up a nice area alongside it, ooo maybe I can make a fort."

"That's an idea!" Santana said, sounding excited but when she looked over at Quinn she was clearly horrified.

Quinn quickly got ready for bed and hoped she could fall asleep before Brittany came in, but now it was like she was over tired, and couldn't sleep.

"Ok Brit, but please remember we're really tired, so we probably won't be talking much more."

"That's fine." She answered arranging her pile of pillows she swiped from Kurt and Rachel's room.

"I'm actually pretty beat too."

"Cool, ok, well goodnight Brit."

Quinn and Santana laid there in bed staring at the ceiling for almost an hour, both wide awake as they listened to Brittany's soft snores.

"How is she asleep?" Quinn asked, not flinching.

"I guess all that dancing plus a third of rum can really knock a girl out." Santana replied taking a glance down at her.

"I'm so tired, but I don't really know how to sleep without your naked body tightly pressed against me." Santana hummed as she inched closer to her.

"Well, Brittany is asleep."

"What?"

"Oh come on Q, I know you can be devious, remember that time we went shopping with Berry." Quinn looked over at her and smirked.

"Yes, that was fun, but on the floor sleeping is Brittany, your ex, not Rachel."

"Don't you want me to help you fall asleep?" Santana asked with a mischievous grin, and before Quinn had a chance to protest, Santana's fingers were tip-toeing under her shorts where there was nothing, but smooth, wet skin.

Quinn gasped.

"What are you doing?" She whispered trying to sound like she wasn't excited about what Santana was doing.

"Just be quiet, try to control your breathing, and take in my incredible touch." Quinn went to reach down and yank her hand away, but Santana was right, she did have an incredible touch that was slowly and easily arousing her more with each stroke, so instead of slapping her hand away, she took Santana's pillow and kept it handy for when Santana reached the ending point, loving the way she strummed her insides. Quinn was fortunate enough to be concentrating so hard on what Santana was doing that she let out a silent scream as her body arched, only squeaking the bed slightly.

"How you feelin?" Santana asked resting her chin on her stomach.

"Pleasantly exhausted." Santana smiled as she crawled back up to her pillow on her side, keeping her hand on Quinn's stomach hidden under the covers as they both closed their eyes.

Quinn was the first to wake up and she smiled as she looked up at a curled up Santana, but when she looked over at the floor, Brittany was missing and all her pillows and blankets were picked up. She carefully stepped out of bed, making sure not to wake a peaceful looking Santana, and tip-toed out of the bedroom, catching Brittany at the kitchen table writing a note.

"Hey." Brittany looked up startled.

"Oh, hey Quinn."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was trying to take off before you guys woke up so I wouldn't disturb you anymore than I already have."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked confused.

"I'm not as stupid as people make me out to be you know?"

"Of course I know that, look Brit, whatever Santana or I did to upset you, please tell me. I don't, and I know Santana definitely wouldn't want you to leave like this." Brittany gave her a soft, sad smile.

"That's why I'm leaving, I obviously interrupted a special weekend that the two of you had planned and I'm sorry about that, tell Santana I'll call before I come by next time." Now Quinn was really taken back.

"You know?" Brittany laughed.

"Come on Quinn, the two of you were sitting on the couch together all night, without a single insult between the two of you. Santana was speaking for you last night before bed, and they way she looked at you…know matter how brief…was the way she used to look at me."

"Oh god Brittany, I'm so sorry." Brittany nodded with the same soft smile.

"It's ok. I'm ok. I wish she would have felt comfortable enough to tell me, but I know San, when she loves something so much, she likes to keep it close to her, and not share with anyone else for awhile. Please tell her that I'm not mad, that we'll talk whenever she's ready, and that I love her."

"Ok," Quinn answered, unable to say anything more with the countless number of emotions consuming her.

"Oh, and just so you know, although I'm a heavy sleeper, the sound of bed creaks always snaps me right out of it," Brittany added, laughing as she gave Quinn a kiss goodbye, and headed for the door. "See ya Quinn."

"Bye," she replied, slightly mortified.

It took Quinn a few minutes to finally snap out of it, but as she made her way back to the bedroom, she was completely overcome with nothing, but loving thoughts. She walked into the bedroom and looked down at the sleeping beauty before her. Did Santana really care that much about her? But as she started to recall the night before, and the countless others she had spent with Santana, it only confirmed it. No one was ever so caring, protecting, and nurturing then the way Santana had been treating her. Her smile and heart continued to grow as she gazed at Santana, confident that this relationship, was going to be different, that this relationship, was one people only dreamed about...


End file.
